Needs
by LiKaTaSa
Summary: Maka has been having some trouble dealing with the insanity that shoots up when she resonates with Soul, and Kid is the only one that can reach her when it becomes too much. (Rated M for violence and suggestive themes)
1. Mornings

(Maka POV)

"Soul! Get up already!" I slam my fists into Soul's door trying to get him to wake up.

"Maka, stop knocking! I'm already up!"

"Well then you should have said something!" I yell back at the irritated voice. "Breakfast is ready when you are, okay?"

"Yeah." I hear the low mumble.

"Damn weapon." I growl and walk back to the kitchen. I pick up my dish of food and stare at it in distaste.

I walk over to the trash when a low voice stops me. "Maka, don't you dare throw that food away."

"Oh, hey. You're right. I'll put it in the fridge." I walk over to the fridge and stuff it in.

"Maka. You need to eat, why aren't you?"

"I'm just not that hungry. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Missing one breakfast won't hurt me."

"Maybe not, but missing breakfast for a week will. And eating crackers for lunch isn't good either." Soul pulls out the breakfast from the fridge and shoves it to me.

"Soul."

"Maka." I sigh and pull the food from him. I grab a fork and take a piece of bacon to my mouth. I make a show of chewing it and swallowing it. Soul chuckles and downs his food in one go.

"We're gonna be late if we don't go right now. I promise I'll eat a bigger lunch." I put the food away in a rush and run outside, Soul following close behind me.

"Good. Starving isn't cool, Maka." We hop onto his motorcycle and drive to school.

(Kid POV)

"Kid! We have to go, or we're going to be late... again." Liz growls.

"But I need to fix the candles! The candles, Liz! What if Patti actually left a window open and blew out the candles!? That would mean that they're burning at different levels now! That would be _assymetrical!_" I yell, my eyes tearing up at the prospect.

"AHAHAHAHA! KIDDO IS CRYING AGAIN!" Patti laughs at my expense.

"Not very helpful Patti. Can you try and get him up?"

"Don't even try! I'm obviously not fit to be attending the DWMA." I whimper and try to crawl away.

"Hey Kiddo! I think I see Maka over ahead of us!" Patti yells.

I shoot up and look around. "Maka?"

"Oops. No she isn't. But she is at school!" Patti laughs.

I blush. "Well, you know, she may be concerned if I don't arrive. If anything I should go to tell her why I'll no longer be attending school."

Liz groans. "No way! You can do way better than Maka!"

I turn and glare at my weapon. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing." She sighs and continues walking with Patti ahead of me.

"I don't like Maka!" I insist. _Yes you do._

I sigh. "It isn't too obvious, is it?"

Liz groans. "Kid, you couldn't be more obvious if you were screaming it from the roof."

"HAHA KIDDO LIKES MAKA. LIZ LIKES-" Patti is interrupted by a loud shriek.

"SHUT UP PATTI!"

I stare at my weapons, then continue down the road, trying to recover my dignity. "Let's go to school, girls.


	2. Notes

EDIT: :'( so while trying to fix some of my chapters, I deleted this one and had to completely rewrite it. :'( So sad, I know.

WAHHHH

Well here's my recreation, probably different, I'm doing it from memory...

(Maka POV)

I'm scribbling down notes as quickly as Stein spews the information out. This is one of those rare days where he actually decides to teach us something necessary instead of dissecting some animal and forcing the weak-hearted to assist him.

These days are the best, I learn so much more in them than a regular class learns in a month!

And then my dad ruins it. Just like he ruins everything.

_"Maka Albarn and her weapon are to report to the Death Room immediately."_

I groan. I grab all of my books and turn to Tsubaki holding out my notebook. "Can you please?"

She smiles warmly at me. "Of course, Maka!"

"Thanks, and please don't look through it, it doesn't just have notes in there... Just stay on continuing on the page its on.." Did that last sentence even make sense?

She looks a bit uncertain but she promises anyway.

"Thank you, Tsubaki!" I rush down the aisle, Soul trailing behind me.

"Man, why doesn't your dad ever say my name over the speakers. That pervert is so uncool." He grumbles.

I chuckle. "No arguments here."

We approach the Death Room and it opens before I can even touch the door.

"MAAAAKAAAAAAA!"

"ARGH, PAPA GET OFF ME!" I Maka-Chop him quickly and ignore Soul's sniggering as we make our way up to Lord Death.

"Maka Albarn and Soul 'Eater' reporting in." I say clearly and professionally. While Soul slouches and looks around lazily. Jeez, I wish he'd take everything a little more seriously.

"Hi, hey, hello, how ya doing.." Lord Death lets out a huge yawn.

How unlike him...

"Lord Death, are you okay?"

"Oh, yes Maka, I'm fine. Just tired. Anyways, I have a mission for the two of you."

I set a determined posture and nod. "Yes sir."

"Not too far from here, there's a kishin egg in need of harvesting. You two are to go defeat it."

"Doesn't sound too hard, why us?" Soul asks.

I elbow him.

"I'm giving you an opportunity to devise a new strategy for defeating pre-kishins. The last time you resonated, you two were almost destroyed by the madness, and it doesn't help that madness still lingers through out the world. We don't have the resources to look after our own and make sure they don't turn against us in a burst of insanity. I'm officially telling you that you are not allowed to resonate at all anymore."

"But sir-"

I elbow Soul again. Harder.

"We understand. Don't we, _Soul?_" I send a pointed glare to my partner.

"Yeah, whatever."

We are handed a slip with the directions to the town plagues with the pre-kishin and are dismissed. I turn with a fury to Soul when we get out of the room.

"SOUL?! What the heck were you thinking?! When Lord Death gives us an order, we follow it! We don't question him!"

"You don't need to yell at me, woman! Why the hell are chicks so damn crazy?"

"Shut up Soul. Let's go we need to go pack."

"Fucking tiny-tits acting all bitchy."

"MAKA-CHOP!"

(Kid POV)

I sigh as she exits the room. This is probably the last time I'm going to be able to see her for a while.

"Heh, one less nerd in the room, right Patti?"

I turn to Liz with what I believe is a shocked expression. "Liz! I thought you and Maka were friends, why are you being so mean to her?"

"Hee-hee! Wow, Kid, you sure are dumb sometimes!" Patti giggles.

"Don't listen to her, I'm just a little pissed with Maka right now."

I open my mouth to ask her why, but the bell interrupts me. I look down at my notes to notice I hadn't taken any. It's true that I know most of the information that this class teaches, whenever any real teaching is involved anyways, but then Stein is always surprising me.

Instead of notes however, I had doodles of perfect commercial-shaped hearts. I sigh at the symmetry.

Then blush at the prospect of what had been going through my mind at the time.

Damn, she is so infused into my thoughts, when did this obsession even begin? Well there's an easy answer to that one, when I first notice just exactly how absolutely _perfect_ she is.

I notice a certain dark-haired weapon standing up and an idea pops into my head as to how to recover some potentially lost educational material. "Excuse me, Tsubaki. Did you happen to take many notes?"

"Yes, I did! Why? Didn't you?" Please move that portion of hair from your face, it really isn't symmetrical, my friend!

"No, I was a bit, erm... distracted. Would you mind if I borrowed your notes? I could return them to you really by eight today."

"Sure! Wait, no sorry. I promised Maka I'd take notes for her, so I have to copy my notes into her book." She says with an apologetic smile. But that smile doesn't very well fix your hair, now, does it?

"It's really no problem, I could even copy the notes for you. It would be very helpful if you'd lend them to me."

"Hmm... well, okay. Just don't start flipping through it, it's not just notes in there." She says, handing the notebooks to me warily.

"You have my word." I bow to the asymmetrical girl and return to my weapons hastily. "Okay, Liz, Patti, let's go."

"M'kay Kid. Trust me, I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to." She pulls at a strand of her hair. "Hmm... Looks like the stress of school is giving me split ends... Maybe I should do something with my hair..."

"Just let me blue print it." I say dismissively, striding out of the classroom to get back home.

A/N: So sad I lost the original chapter.. :'( oh well.


	3. Infiltration

(Maka POV)

I gasp for breath as we chase after the kishin Soul and I were sent to kill. I look around for it, groaning when I realize it's happening again.

"Maka, remember, hold your breath." I hear Soul recommend.

I nod and take one last breath of air. This kishin has a habit of releasing a hallucinogenic and disappearing until the effects are apparent. This already happened to us a few times, but somehow Soul is able to sense the toxins and was able to warn me before they could take an effect on me. Each time, we run until the toxins fade and then resume our hunt.

"Okay, your record of breath holding is only one minute and I can sense the smoke in the air. Let's try to get away for now and come back when the air clears."

_But Soul... _I shoot my thoughts to him.

"Maka, lets go. You're running out of air." He says sternly.

I furrow my brows in frustration and follow his orders. I turn and run as fast I can from the direction of the kishin.

"Okay, the air's clear Maka."

I let out a huge breath and cough. "Thanks Soul. Now how the heck are we supposed to get this thing if it keeps doing this? We're never gonna get him this way!"

"Maka, calm down. Think. Don't get so frustrated." I take a deep breath to show him I'm calm. "Good. Now can you sense his soul?"

I close my eyes and search the area. "Um... yeah. Only a block away. I think he's... He's heading towards us."

"Okay. Let's run."

"What? No! We need to get his soul!" I protest.

"Maka! You said it yourself! We're not gonna get him this way. Now calm your tiny tits and let's go figure out a plan."

I clutch him harder and growl at him. "Fine."

"MAKA! HOLD YOUR BREATH." He yells.

I stop breathing and begin to run until something hits my back, forcing me to take a sharp breath.

"Crap." I groan as my vision fogs up.

"Maka. Listen to my voice, I'm right here, okay? I'm right here. Maka listen to me... it's... don't... home..." Soul's voice fades.

I open my eyes to the fog and turn around to see a giant spider. "Miki? Moko? Meke? Muku?"

"Maka." I say. I tremble at the sight of it, giant fangs slick with a black liquid and eyes all filled with a bloodlust.

"Maka? Maka, Maka, Maka, Maka, Maka, Maka," The spider continues to repeat my name and inch closer to me.

I pull myself up, off of the ground and run. Run as fast as I can from the spider. I feel a tight squeeze around my arms and my knee suddenly shoots up pain. I scream and fall down onto the concrete. My knee is shattered.

"Soul!" I yell. "Soul!"

"Maka!" I look up and see Soul, in the pinstripe suit smiling at me. "Great to see you. How are you?"

Suddenly I'm in the demon room in a black dress. There's still a weight around me, squeezing me and my leg burns with excruciating pain. "Soul! Help me!"

"Maka, resonate with me." He says calmly.

"But Soul! Death said not to, that the madness, it would-"

"Maka, if there's anything we can handle, it's the madness. Don't worry, you'll make it. But right now, I need you back in reality. Or else, you die."

"But..." Soul shoots me a glare. I nod. "Ok. Soul Resonance."

I feel the shocks of energy shoot through my veins and hear myself yell. I'm flung back into reality. I'm in a hospital bed, Soul is holding hand. We're resonating, but he doesn't have any control about it. He didn't want to. Wait... Something's wrong. We can only resonate if we both are on the same page and we aren't. What's happening?

Pain courses through my veins at his resistance. I feel the insanity seeping from him, into me. This isn't a resonance... What is going on?

"MAKA YOU IDIOT!" Soul lets go of my hand, cursing in pain. "YOU SHOT ME WITH YOUR WAVELENGTH! THAT HURT!"

I lay there, the pain still coursing, the insanity still there, the energy still hitting me. My breath comes in short gasps. Agony floods my mind, yet a smile is placed on my face.

"Maka? Are you okay?" Soul looks at me with concern in his crimson eyes. Only two shades lighter than blood.

I can't speak. My jaw is clenched shut. My mind races thinking about a million things at once. I just can't focus, I just can't. It's all too much just too much.

I reach for the IV in my arm and pull it out. I hiss in pain but my eyes are locked on the blood. I smile madly and touch the blood, then bringing my fingers to my lips.

"Maka?"

"My blood is black, did you know?"

"Stein!"

(Kid POV)

I walk down the hallways towards my room, Maka's notes still in my hands. I'd seen everything. The whole damn thing.

"Kid, are you still mad about my haircut?" Liz asks.

I turn and glare at her. "You got a bob, Liz! And to make matters worse, one side is longer than the other! Isn't it bad enough that you and your sister are asymmetrical? No, you are getting another cut! You are going to fix this whole thing!"

"No way! This is my hair, I can do whatever I want with it!" She yells.

"Liz! You should get the new haircut so Kiddo'll be happy. He can't use us if we're unsymmetrical." Patti tells her sister. I should buy her a new stuffed giraffe.

"But... Fine. To make you happy... I mean so we can fight." She grumbles returning to the bathroom.

"Thank you, Liz."

"Whatever."

I turn and walk to my room, still shaking.

I sit on my bed and smile trying to sooth myself with thoughts of the blonde goddess of temptation and perfection. Maka. I imagine her bangs, perfectly symmetrical. I imagine her pig tails, perfectly symmetrical. I imagine her emerald eyes, filled with life and determination. Perfectly symmetrical.

She haunts my mind, my dreams, and I could not be more welcome to it. Her soft smile. Her slim stature. Her long, milky legs that seem to go on forever. The way her eyes fill with fire when she fights. And how her cheeks fill with the perfect shade of red. The way she chews on her pencil during tests. Her ability to accept people's flaws. Her intelligence. Her childish spirit and mature personality.

I sigh in bliss. She is just perfect. Absolutely perfect.

I get up and walk to my desk.

I sit down and pull out a piece of paper. I put Tsubaki's notes on the desk and open Maka's notebook. I forget the promise.

"What?" I look down at the page. There are dark scribbles on the paper, repeating the same things over and over in a loop.

LEAVE ME ALONE. I NEED HELP. HELP ME PLEASE. LEAVE ME ALONE. I NEED HELP. HELP ME ME ALONE. I NEED HELP. HELP ME ME ALONE. I NEED HELP. HELP ME ME ALONE. I NEED HELP. HELP ME ME ALONE. I NEED HELP. HELP ME ME ALONE. I NEED HELP. HELP ME ME ALONE. I NEED HELP. HELP ME PLEASE.

I stare down at the scribbles and flip to the next page feeling unnerved. It's the same story. I turn another couple pages and find new words scribbled.

I NEED TO BE STRONGER. I CAN'T BE WEAK. I NEED TO DEAL WITH IT. I NEED TO BE STRONGER. I CAN'T BE WEAK. I NEED TO DEAL WITH IT.I NEED TO BE STRONGER. I CAN'T BE WEAK. I NEED TO DEAL WITH IT.I NEED TO BE STRONGER. I CAN'T BE WEAK. I NEED TO DEAL WITH IT.I NEED TO BE STRONGER. I CAN'T BE WEAK. I NEED TO DEAL WITH IT.I NEED TO BE STRONGER. I CAN'T BE WEAK. I NEED TO DEAL WITH IT.I NEED TO BE STRONGER. I CAN'T BE WEAK. I NEED TO DEAL WITH IT.

I flip the pages until I find a new page with only five words in the middle.

He helps. I need him.

I slam the notebook shut. What the hell is this? Maka wrote these things? What about her notes?

I realize that she must have given the wrong notebook to Tsubaki. And Tsubaki saw this. She even told me not to look.

I can't ignore this.

I can't tell her I saw this.

What do I do?

He helps? Who helps? Soul?

Is Maka going insane?

I open the notebook again and flip through it seeing the same scribbles, then school notes. After a few blank pages I reach the end and see it. My suspicions are confirmed.

**_need madness_**


	4. Addiction

*A/N Sorry I didn't post yesterday, :D 'twas my birthday! Here's the next thing, I am not feeling very good about this story, but I'll finish it. I'm determined.

(Maka POV)

"What happened?" I groan pushing my hand to my head.

I'm in the nurse's office, there's a bandage around my arm and a cast on my leg. I'm tied to a chair in the corner of the room.

"Maka. You're awake." I hear Stein's voice in the corner of the room. "Are you sane right now?"

"I'm sorry... What?" I ask turning my throbbing head to the grey-haired man.

"Are you sane?" He asks again. "Because just two hours prior, you were hellbent on eating Soul's insides."

"What?!" I yell.

"Hm... So I guess you are. Maka, do you remember anything from the fight with the kishin Lord Death sent you to?"

"Um... I know that it shot me with hallucinogenic toxin and I passed out.

"Hm... So did you dream?"

"Huh?"

"Stop asking me to repeat my questions and answer me, Maka. What did you dream?"

I furrow my eyebrows trying to remember. "Uh... Well, there was a giant spider... with black liquid across its fangs. Then I was running, but I fell because I hurt my knee somehow. Then I saw Soul and he told me to resonate with him."

"And did you?"

"Well, I tried to but... But then I don't..." I yell and shake at the sudden pain in my head."

"Don't strain yourself." He chuckles. "Maka. You are infected with the black blood fully now. I bet you even have some of Soul's demon in you."

**Damn it.**

I jump at the voice inside my head. I can't be...

"You hear it, don't you. Yeah, it's all over your soul." He screws the screw into his skull.

"No way..." I begin to lose clarity. I laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BEST JOKE EVER! You are FUNNY!" I pull at my restraints, ignoring the dark liquid dripping from my wrists.

"Here we go again. I'll take you down to the dungeons."

(Kid POV)

I run outside and hop onto Beelzebub to head to Soul's apartment. It's been two days and I barely just heard that Maka and Soul were back. Apparently, I've been too distracted in class with Patti's incessant need to wear her hair into one pony tail. One ponytail on one side of her head.

Only since she stopped did I realize I saw the scythe in class... without his meister.

I run up the stairs and knock on his door. The door opens and I'm met with a pair of large breasts being shoved into my face. "ACK!"

"Oh, hi there little boy! I bet you're here for Soul!" She squeals.

I push her away with all the force I can and walk into the apartment to see a very depressed Soul. "Hello, Soul. How are you today?"

"Maka's not here." He mumbles angrily.

I freeze and blush furiously. "Who said I was looking for Maka?"

Soul raises his phone and smirks with less humor than usual. "Liz."

"Damn her..." I grumble. "So where exactly is Maka? She wasn't in class."

"Yeah she hasn't been for awhile now, genius." Soul grits his teeth and cracks his knuckles. "She's with Stein and Crona."

"Stein and Crona? Weird combo... What's she doing with them?"

"They're trying to help her fight it back."

"It?"

"The madness."

(Maka POV)

"So Crona... You like anyone?" I can't help it, I love making the young boy stammer and blush.

"Uh... Well.. I don't think so, and even if I did I'm not sure I know how I would deal with that.." He stammers.

"Crona. The syringe." Stein commands.

"No! Not the medication! All it does is make me a bore! I don't want to be boring! I want to have fun, please Stein!" I smile up at him pleading. "I need to forget all the pain. The fear. Please, I need it. The madness."

"No you don't Maka. Don't forget that I went through this too, I know what's going through your mind."

**No he doesn't.**

I smile in agreement. It isn't an imp in my mind, it's me. The funner, cooler, stronger me. The me I always wanted to be.

**Hey Maka, let's play a game. If you can get Stein upset, I'll make you black out.****  
**I smile. Black out.. That's what I want. That's the true release. Release of mind, body, everything.

"Hey Stein, how's Marie?"

"She's fine."

"Did you knock her up?"

"..."

"Hey Stein."

"Maka, silent."

"But-" I feel a sharp sting in my arm and then Stein stands up smiling. "If you don't shut up, I may have to dissect your vocal chords."

"Hey, doctor, can I stay with Maka?" Crona smiles.

"Do what you want, just don't get her riled up." Stein leaves.

**Sorry Maka, looks like you lose. In fact, I think I'll withdraw for a bit.**

I frown and shake my head violently. "No don't leave!"

"Stein's already gone Maka, I'm sorry but you have to deal with that." Crona smiles at me.

"Crona, give me a hit." I beg, feeling my sanity returning.

"Hit you? Why?"

"No! You-Your blood, gimme some!"

"What? My blood? I don't know if I can deal with that, are you a vampire or something?" Crona asks with a tremble in his voice.

"No Crona, just..." I smile. "Honey, come here. I was joking about the blood."

"Oh, okay then. Don't joke like that Maka, it isn't funny."

"Come here Crona." I say, agitation slipping into my voice.

"O-Okay Maka."

**What are you planning, Maka? What has that little mind of yours cooked up?**

"Kiss me." I say, using my leg to pull Crona the rest of the way.

"Wh-what?! Are you joking again Maka? It isn't funny, I don't know how to deal with that." I shut him up, pressing my lips to his roughly. I pass my tongue across his lip, begging for entrance. He purses his lips and I growl. I grind my self against him, he tries to pull away. I pull him back and repeat the motion, only this time, he gasps. I use this opening to force my tongue in, trying to pull his out. I finally wrestle the thing out and place it between my teeth and giving it a sharp nip, not too hard, but hard enough to where his black blood drops onto my tongue.

"OW MAKA THAT HURT! WHY ARE YOU BULLYING ME? IF YOU START BULLYING ME AND RAG KEEPS BULLYING ME THEN I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THAT!" He yells.

I sigh and swallow the small drops of blood which only give me a little rush. "Sorry Crona. I can't go lucid. Not now."

I wait for the insanity, but I hadn't gotten enough blood, so it wasn't powerful enough.

**Wow Maka, that was interesting. I wasn't very sure where you were going with that, but great job. Here you go. As a reward.**

I smile proudly as the insanity surges again through my veins. "Yes! Thank you! Thank you!"


	5. Overwhelmed

(Kid POV)

I'm standing outside of Maka's cell.

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you!"

"No! Maka! You shouldn't do that! The blood isn't good, you can't deal with it. I know, I'm full of it, it just gets in the way." I hear Crona's soft voice trying to reason with Maka.

I open the door with trembling hands to see my fears become reality.

I see Maka, tied to the wall by her wrists with a mad grin on her face and sweat pouring down her trembling figure. She's wearing her usual clothes, her white blouse is ruffled though and her skirt is torn at the edges. I look down at her leg and grimace. It's twisted in an odd way and somehow she doesn't seem to notice the black substance stained on her sleeves from her wrists.

"Oh, Maka."

She looks over to me and her grin falters a bit, giving me hope that she isn't too far gone. "Hey-ah Kiddo. How is symmetry treating you? Not well, huh? I see you're still asymmetrical garbage with those damn stripes. Too bad, since garbage can never be Lord Death."

I flinch. "Crona what happened?"

"Well-um.. She pulled me and bit my tongue and she drank my blood! I was too scared to stop her, she was kissing me and I didn't know how to deal with that!" Crona backs away from us blushing deeply.

"Maka, you shouldn't do that. They're trying to make you healthy." I take a step towards her. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"What do ya mean? I feel great! Honestly, the feeling, the rush. It's incredible. The feeling of having none... My blood is such a pretty color, it's my favorite color. It's almost as black as your hair, Kiddo!" Her grin changes and it looks warmer. "I've always liked your hair, Kiddo. It looks so nice always, and the stripes really are cute, they aren't really garbage."

"Maka, why are you doing this to yourself?"

"What?"

I look at her and throw her notebook on the ground revealing her scribbles. "What do you need?"

(Maka POV)

My breath hitches and the insanity drops at the sight of my notebook on the floor in front of me. I feel guilt and embarrassment claw at me.

**Maka? I'm losing you, what's wrong? It's just a notebook.**

"That's not mine. How did you get that? Why did you read it? It doesn't belong to me. It's a project."

"What project? How come you didn't tell Soul about this?" He inquires.

"Soul is the whole reason! I wasn't strong enough to protect him. Ever. That time with Crona was just the beginning. Then the madness that took him over, and all those bandages we had to use while we were out on missions! And I was useless during the battle with Asura!"

**MAKA. Stop it now! Bottle the emotion up! It's making you weak!**

"Weak... I'm not weak! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I'm. Not. Weak. With this power coursing through my veins, I can do anything! I could defeat Asura a million times if I have to!" I yell confidently.

"Please, you're starting to sound like Black*Star. Maka, Soul loves you more than anything. He's your family. We all are. You aren't weak, anyone else would have been scared half to death by Asura." I feel him take a step closer, and against my will I pull forward and bare my teeth.

**Maka, you need to tear this guy a new one. Literally. He just compared you to a weakling. He's showing you pity. Pity is for the weak. I am with you now Maka. With me, you'll never be weak.**

"Maka. You were the one who finally defeated Asura. You are the meister who shares weapon blood. You are the girl who achieved rank three resonance skills. How in the world could you ever feel weak?"

**He's feeding you lies. Why should he have a high opinion of you? He's only scared of the power you bestow. He's only frightened because you aren't below him anymore. He wants you to give up the power.**

"No... I'M NOT GIVING IT UP!" I scream.

"Maka."

"I DON'T WANT TO FEEL THE PAIN, THE GUILT, THE LOOKS OF SYMPATHY WHEN I WALK OUT OF STEIN'S OPERATING ROOM. I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER. I NEED TO FORGET THE BETRAYAL, I just need to let go." I mutter. I feel soft material brush my face and hands wrap around me. Hugging me.

"Maka, I am so sorry. I had no idea you were in this much pain. I guess all of the violence and madness had gotten to you. I guess when it was over for us, you were still fighting, but without a team."

He understands.

**No he doesn't. He wasn't living this constant nightmare.**

Well, maybe he hasn't experienced it, but he recognized my pain. He recognized my problems.

**Maka just shut up and let me do my thing.**

NOT IF IT MEANS YOU'RE GOING TO HURT HIM.

I shudder and attack the madness with my wavelength, pushing it back.

I feel Kid's grip loosen. He's definitely looking at my soul. "Maka... Can't you see you're strong enough? Even after being completely overwhelmed, you're coming above it."

I smile at the awe in his voice. Then I scream as my nerves regain their feeling. My leg, it's burning, it hurts so much I can barely breathe. And my wrists, they feel numb with pain. I scream until I feel darkness overwhelm me.

"MAKA!"


	6. Noticed

(Kid POV)

"MAKA!" I yell as she screams and collapses. Well, her body goes limp, but she's still hanging. I use my arms to relieve the stress on her wrists which were still bleeding the black substance.

"Is Maka dead? What happened? I don't know if I can de-" I turn my head to the quivering boy.

"Crona, I need you to get Stein. Tell him she's fighting off the black blood and she needs medical attention. NOW CRONA!" I yell, trying to support Maka's body. She's small, but then I'm not so much bigger than she is.

"O-okay!" Crona runs from the room.

"It's okay Maka, I'm finally here for you.. You are strong Maka... You can fight this."

(Maka POV)

I push through the black blood and try to hold my breath. The pain is unbearable, but the encouragement being whispered into my ear helps. I need that voice.

I feel something wrap around my leg, jostling it. I scream and choke as the liquid invades my senses.

_Fight it Maka! You can do this. _Says the voice. It's deep and velvety... Soothing.

**Don't listen to this, god dammit. Come back to me, I can make the pain go away.**

'No. I won't come back to you. I won't fall for your tricks anymore.' I think directly at it.

The blood recedes and I'm in a round room. Similar to the one in Soul's mind. I look down and see a black dress, flowing around me magnificently. I look around, but all I see are stacks and stacks of books. I gasp and fall to the ground, grabbing my leg.

A warm touch is placed on my head and the pain leaves. I pull back and look up to see a pair of black eyes staring back at me.

Blonde hair.

Pale skin.

It's me.

"Hi Maka. Nice to meet you. My name is Mad. Mad Ness."

(Soul POV)

It's all my fault. It's my _fucking _fault.

I run my hand through my snow-white hair, standing outside of Lord Death's room.

I am about to lose my sister.

I grimace and remember the crazed look in her eyes when she attacked me. I shudder and slam my hands to my head. "IT'S NOT RIGHT! SHE'S PURE! SHE SHOULDN'T BE STUCK WITH THAT IMP!"

**She's not stuck with me. I'm always here with you Soul. By your side. No, she got the new girl.**

**'**New girl?'

**Yes. Some young demon by the name of Ness. Or was it Nell? Or maybe Ned?**

"Useless." I mutter. I open the door in front of me to be greeted by an annoying old man with red hair.

"HEY OCTOPUS HEAD! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT HURTING MAKA! YOU CONNECTED SOULS WITH HER AND NOW SHE'S INSANE!" The man shifts so that blades stick out of him and he approaches me until a giant white hand chops him.

"Soul. Come here." I walk up to Lord Death, my hands trembling. Not cool. "Soul. I know that you are very close to Maka. I know she's like a twin sister to you."

I smile and blush. Not cool.

"Now, you got careless and hit her with your wavelength and she's infected with your handicap." He continues. "I know she hit you first, but you should have been able to restrain yourself. You know, I have a good mind to separate you two."

I gasp and my heart clenches in fear and anger. "But sir! We have been able to handle this before, we can do this! We are the second strongest team in this dump!"

"Shut your face Soul, and be respectful to your Lord." I glare at Maka's father.

"Death Scythe. Be quiet." Lord Death demands. He turns to me with a stern look and sighs. "I never said I _was_ going to separate the two of you. In fact, I'd seen this issue coming since Maka first coughed up black blood, when Medusa was still and employee here. Even if I was to separate the two of you then, the depression and anger would probably have caused this to happen even sooner. So yes, you will still be partners. You do have more experience in fighting off madness, anyways, so you can work with Crona and Stein to help her."

I drop to my knees in relief. "Thank you, Lord Death."

"Yeah, yeah. Now go to your meister." He looks over to me. "She's lucid."

(Kid POV)

I sit by her limp body, she's laying in her own bed, tied to the bedposts. I hurts to see such a strong woman so vulnerable and defenseless. But it hurts more to see the love of my life in that position.

I push her bangs, to make sure they're symmetrical and wipe the sweat off her brow. I'd already rearranged everything in the room to be symmetrical so that if she... _when _she wakes up, she can be comforted by the beauty.

"Kid? What are you doing here?" I turn to the sound of her partner's voice and smile weakly.

"I was just making sure Maka was comfortable." I turn back to her shivering body and pained expression. "I know that's a long shot though."

"How is she? I haven't..." I don't look at him. Honestly, I'm angry. He hasn't checked in on her for two days. She'd been attacked, he was there when she was first admitted the same day. Then she was taken to the dungeons all alone until yesterday when I first learned of her condition. And today, while she was here.

"She's in pain. Both emotional and physical. She's fighting off the madness and has been fighting it for months now." I sigh. "I have no idea how she could think herself weak. She's been able to act strong all the way till now. All alone."

"What do you mean? I was there." Soul says.

I turn and glare at him. My anger isn't just directed at the red-eyed weapon in front of me though. It's also directed at myself. "Sure, you were there, but were you there for her? Did you notice how the light in her eyes wasn't as bright? How she seemed to be avoiding people? How the dark circles under her eyes grew? I sure as hell didn't. How could I? I was too concerned with my own issues, with preserving the memory of her fire. I didn't want to notice the thinning of her waist. The dullness of her hair. I failed her. I was too blind to her needs. I don't deserve her."

"Kid... Crying isn't cool." He mumbles. I then realize that tears are flowing down my face steadily. I smile ironically at the fact that the streaks are symmetrical.

"Speak for yourself." I wipe my eyes and point at him, his eyes filled with tears and just as many on his cheeks.

"Shut up." He mutters. "I didn't know she was _that_ upset. I knew she was a little down, but I thought it was just because.. Hell, I didn't know why. I just knew she wasn't eating, I was trying to get her to eat. DAMMIT!"

I flinch at his outburst and stare at him. He seems to be shaking with fury.

"She would be better off with some other weapon. A more observant one. A better one." He looks up at me and smiles bitterly. "I'm just some asymmetrical garbage."

I smile. "Nah, you're actually pretty close. Just your damn hair. And that belt in your jacket. Both need to be fixed. Hey, how about I get a pair of scissors and just-"

"Not a chance."

"BUT YOU WANT TO BE SYMMETRICAL DON'T YOU?!" I yell.

I hear some coughing and whimpering and immediately flash to Maka's side.

"Maka." Soul whispers, on the other side of the bed. "Why is she... Nevermind."

He's talking about the restraints.

I feel Maka's face, trying to cool her down. I lower my head to her ear. "Maka, it's okay. I'm here for you. You can do this. You are the strongest woman I know. Maka, just come back. We need you."

I keep whispering to her until her breath becomes less rough and her whimpers are silent. I stroke her cheek, trying to calm her nerves.

"Hey Kid." I look up to Soul who's staring at the hand I have on her face and the proximity of my face to hers becomes more apparent to me. But I don't care, she needs me. Or she needs someone.

"Kid."

"Yes?"

"I'm glad she has you."


	7. Introductions

(Maka POV)

I open my eyes to a blinding light. I groan and close them again, trying to pull my arms to my eyes, but find that I can't.

I'm blind and vulnerable.

This cannot be good.

I pull at my restraints and wince at the burn I feel.

"Maka!" I hear my weapon's deep voice and I worry even more at his expense. I tug even harder, trying to get to him.

"S..." I can barely use my voice.

"Sh... Don't try to talk Maka. Relax." I feel his warm hands on my face. It burns.

I jolt away from him, hissing.

"Maka, it's me, Soul. You don't need to worry."

"You idiot, she has a cut on her forehead." The soft, velvety voice. It's back.

I stop tugging and relax my limbs.

I feel a cold hand on my cheek. "Maka... Can you open your eyes?"

I try to open my eyes again, but the blinding light is still there. I shut them tight and shake my head slightly, leaning into the voice's hand.

"Hm... Soul, close the curtains."

"What? Why? How would that help?" Soul asks, irritated to be told to do such a simple task.

"The light coming in, it's too bright for her eyes. She's been shrouded in darkness for a week now, you'd expect her eyes to need adjustment." I try to smile because... He understands.

I feel some of the warmth in the room leave and it soothes me.

"Hm... turn off the lights. Just in case."

"Geez, you could do this, couldn't you?" Soul grumbles.

"I could. I actually expected you to tell me to. I'm surprised you're obeying me." I hear a low chuckle accompanied by growl.

"You jerk! What the hell?" I flinch at the loud noise.

"Be quiet. Her senses are extremely sensitive." He says, but I can hear the smirk in his voice.

I feel his thumb rub my brow and he directs his orders to me now. "Maka... You can open your eyes now."

I hesitate, but his soothing touch and voice compels me to listen. I open my right eye slowly and blink it a few times. My view is blurry but I can see black and gold. That is enough to make me smile.

I open the other eye, hoping to bring my gaze into focus when I hear a gasp.

I blink a few times trying to look around to see what had caused him to gasp, but I don't see anything out of order. "Ki...d?"

"Sh... You don't need to talk Maka. Just relax. I'm here." I turn my face into the hand he still has on my cheek and smile.

'Thank you.'

(Kid POV)

I try to hide my concern as she seeks comfort in my grasp. Her eye...

I'll have to think this over.

"Hey, Kid?" Soul was definitely not quite able to hide the fear in his voice.

"S...ul." I shush Maka and turn to Soul, glaring at him.

'Do NOT say a WORD about her eye.'

"Did you _not_ just see what I saw?" Obviously he didn't hear my telepathic message.

"Hey Soul? Will you walk with me to get Maka's pain pills?" I say with agitation in my voice.

"D...ve." Maka mumbles.

I turn back to Maka and smile, glad that her left eye was closed. "I won't be gone long. Just wait here, love."

I pull away from her slowly and rush out of the room quietly, dragging Soul by his collar.

I close the door as quietly as I can and turn to Soul furiously. "Are you an idiot? Or do you really think worrying Maka about her appearance is a good idea right now?"

"B-but, her eye! You saw it!" Soul says pointing to the door, eyes wide.

"Like you have room to talk." I say to the _red_-eyed weapon.

"Says the freak with the golden eyes." He spits back.

"_I _never said anything about her eye."

"Sh-shut up."

"Oh, stuttering? Stuttering isn't very _cool_ now is it, Soul Eater?"

"Hey, you know those stripes aren't very symmetrical."

"Shut up! How can _you _say anything about symmetry?!"

"Oh, you don't want to be too loud. You might wake up your _'love'_."

I blush and glare daggers at him. I walk away to the bathroom and pull out the meds. I walk back out and see Soul holding a glass of water.

"Let's go in." I say, walking to Maka's bedroom.

I hear hoarse humming coming from the inside.

Before I open the door, Soul grabs my arm. I turn to see him holding out the glass. "You take it in. I probably can't keep myself from acting like an idiot."

"Soul, you're her weapon. Her partner. I'm sure it would upset her if you're not there." I reassure him. Although I would like time alone with Maka, it's true that she loves Soul and always feels better around him.

"Nah, I'm sure she'll be fine with you. Just don't mention me, she'll be fine." He says. "I need some shut-eye anyways. I'm sure I'll sleep better, knowing she's awake."

"Okay, Soul."

I hear the door behind me open and I'm surprised to see Maka with a smile on her face. She doesn't seem to acknowledge that she's just in her underwear, although there are enough bandages around her to cover most of her skin.

"Hey you two. You guys have been causing me a lot of trouble, you know that?"

I drop the glass and the meds. "M-Maka? How did you get out from your restraints?"

She holds up her arm which has a small silver blade sticking out of it. "Rope really isn't your best bet at holding me. And I just _love_ how you call me 'Maka'."

She smiles and opens her eyes. Her right eye is still green. But her left eye... It's black.

"But I'd rather you call me Ness."

(Soul POV)

"What? Ness?"

**Ah yes, that was the young she-demon's name. Ness. Mad Ness.**

She walks to the couch and sits down. I notice her leg.

"Hey, your leg!"

"Oh, that? Yeah.. I couldn't exactly use my host efficiently if she was damaged like that." She raises her wrists. "I also took away the damage here. And, well, everywhere except here." She points her head.

"Who are you?" I look over at Kid who's glaring at this new 'Ness' side of Maka. I'm impressed, he's managed to control the nosebleed so that it's just a few dribbles.

"Like I said, I'm Ness. I'm the 'insanity' that's been eating at your dear Maka. But to be fair, I'm really just another side to Maka that's being revealed. A side she doesn't want the world to see."

"Liar, Maka would never attack me!"

"You idiot, that was the black blood, not me. It just took me a minute to control it. I have always been in Maka, and I would never intentionally kill you. And who do you think came up with the 'Maka-Chop'?" She laughs. "I do admit I had fun with the black blood. It helped me make myself known, you know? And I have you to thank for that Soul!"

"Why would you do that to Maka?" Kid asks angrily.

"I never meant to hurt her... I just wanted to get her to loosen up, so I could live my life through her. Maka's just as much a sister to me as she is to you, Soul."

"Why do you keep directing your answers at me? Kid is the one who keeps asking them." I growl.

"Because I hate him."

Kid flinches and I see him. He's hurt because Maka's body is saying this. He really cares about her.

"Why?"

"He got her to go against me. He's a bigger influence on her than I am, even with the black blood. He wants to keep her a straight-laced bore. She doesn't want to be. Now I promised I wouldn't hurt him, but that doesn't mean I can't hate him."

"I don't control her." Says Kid, quietly.

"Yeah, you do. Always. You're always clogging up her- Oh well, I won't tell you. Now, anyone got a cold one?"

"Beer?" Kid blanches.

"Yeah, there are a few in the fridge."

Kid turns and stares at me. "You have alcoholic beverages in your home!? Is Maka aware of this?!"

I smirk and walk to my room. "Yeah. She drinks sometimes."

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT NESS?!"

"I need to do some research." I say. It's not a lie. I have some questions to ask the imp.

"But! Maka! And-" I look over my shoulder when I hear a thud. He fainted.

*A/N I might not post a chapter tomorrow, so here's another. I'm still figuring some stuff out with Mad, but I've got a good feeling about this.


	8. Nosebleeds

*A/N: I guess I could post a chapter today.. Well it's up, and it's all Maka this time around. Next chapter'll be... I don't know yet... I really am just rolling with the punches. High-five for the longest chapter so far! And please review! I feel so sad when I look for reviews and there are NONE. Kay!

Edit: Also... I changed the last word and the last word only...

(Maka POV)

I suddenly find myself in the living room. The bright lights from the windows seep in, burning my eyes, but it doesn't hurt nearly as much as what I manage to see.

Kid. Laying on the floor, unconscious.

"KID!" I fall forward, because my legs are not used to walking anymore, but I manage to drag myself to him. I push back his dark hair trying to see his face. I let my eyes scan his body for any wounds. I pull at his arms and legs trying to see where he was hurt. Where I probably hurt him in a flash of insanity. "What *cough* did I *cough* do? What did I *cough* do? Where did *cough* I-"

"Maka, don't worry, it wasn't you." Soul says, surprisingly close to me. I look up and look at him, finding comfort in his features. His crimson eyes seem troubled, though. I look into them intensely, trying to figure out why he seems so troubled.

He looks away and smirks, showing off his canines. Which happen to be all of his teeth. "I bet it was from holding in his nosebleed."

"What?" I cough. _Again._ "Nosebleed? What *cough* happened? Did *cough* he *cough* get hit?" I look at Kid's nose a little closer and notice some blood crusting around his nostrils.

Souk sighs and I can hear him chuckle. "I'm really glad you're okay Maka. I was really worried. I'm gonna go get more pills from Stein since Kid dropped them all. Also, watch out for the glass on the floor."

I look over to a pile of glass and raise an eyebrow. "Care to*cough* explain, _S- *cough*-oul?"_

"Don't suspect me. It was that OCD freak you're cradling." He says as he leaves. And he's gone.

I look back to the raven-haired boy in my arms and frown. What happened? Did Soul punch him? No... Why would he do that?

I pull Kid up, grunting as I do so, and pull him slowly to the couch. I rest him down as gently as I can and go to the bathroom to grab some napkins. I dampen them in the sink and rush over to Kid. I sit on the couch next to him and lean in to wipe his nose.

By the time I'm done, I hear him take a sharp intake of breath.

"Um.. Maka. You are... um.. very close." I hear him mumble. I lean back blushing as I realize the close proximity.

I giggle nervously and run my hand through my hair, which is completely free of tangles. "Um.. *cough cough*Sorry. I was wash *cough *ing the blood from your nose."

"Oh, good. Maka it's you." He sits up and wraps his arms around me. "Don't strain your voice so much. Let yourself rest."

I stiffen, expecting there to be pain, but there is none. Only the silk of his white dress shirt and the coolness of his touch on my skin.

He pulls back, too soon, and looks away, looking red and holding his nose. "Maka you should um..." He flashes his golden eyes to me, up and down my body and looks away just as quickly. "You should dress yourself."

I look down and blush. All I'm wearing is... a plain white bra and panties. I blush and scramble to my room, slamming the door. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..."

I hear a few loud coughs through the door and a loud sigh.

I feel my knees wobble and I fall, sliding against the door until I hit the floor with a loud thud. I cough. "Ow."

I try to crawl over to my closet and I grab some new underwear. I push myself up against the drawer and pull down what I can reach from the hangers. I come back with a green tank top and some shorts.

I reach behind my back and try to undo the clasp but my fingers are useless against the small clips. I sigh and pull myself over to my desk, trying to grab a pair of scissors.

"You're not really going to _cut _off your... bra. Are you?" I hear a low chuckle.

I squeak and turn around.

His eyes are trained on my face. "Don't say anything. I don't want you straining any bit of energy you have. You _should _be using that energy to heal."

I open my mouth. Then I close it. I nod silently.

"Here. I'll help you." He walks over to me stiffly and unclasps my bra. I catch it before it falls.

I blush and realize that I smell pretty terrible. Has he been dealing with that smell this whole time? I turn to him and hold my nose.

He raises his eyebrows when he gets my meaning. "Oh... Um... You don't smell _that _bad. Can't you wait until Soul gets back?"

I gesture to my head.

"Is the smell giving you a headache?"

I nod, blushing furiously. Great. Now this incredibly hot guy knows that I stink like a dumpster left alone for eight years.

Wait. Did I just...

"Ok, I guess. I don't want you to be in any more pain, so I'll help you." He sniffs and smiles. "You know... I really don't think you smell too bad. You don't need to be embarrassed."

I scowl at him.

"I'm sorry, that was rude. Here, let's just get you to the restroom." I start to pull myself up, but then I feel two arms, one under my back and the other under my knees. He's carrying me... bridal style.

I gasp and lean into him.

His knees buckle a bit, but then he's steady and carrying my to the bathroom. When we're in the room, he sets me down in the tub. I'm sad to say, there is no curtain for him to pull. The last one was ruined... by Blair.

Don't ask.

He turns around, so that his back is facing me. "You can remove your undergarments, I'm not looking."

I take a breath and slowly remove my underwear. I stuff my bra and underwear into a corner next to the tub. I lean forward and try to turn the knob, but it's too stiff. I pull back and sigh. When am I ever going to stop blushing?

I use my hands to cover my.. areas... and turn to Kid.

"Th... the knobs." I say hoarsely since he can't watch me mime it out.

He stiffens and rubs his head, letting out a long breath. "Okay. Um.. I'll turn it on for you.. Try to... cover yourself."

I hum to let him know it's okay to turn. I pull my knees up and cover my breasts with my hands.

He turns around and take an intake of breath. He approaches the tub and starts sniffing the closer he gets.

"I... I don't sm *cough* ell... that bad." I mutter.

"Shh..." He says sternly. He reaches over and turns the knob, letting out boiling hot water. But before a drop can hit me, he turns the other knob to let the cold water into the mix. "I'm not sniffing because you smell bad, Maka."

Her turns and trains his eyes onto mine, making sure not to look down an inch. "I'm sniffing because you are... very attractive, Maka."

I cock my head at this. What does sniffing have to do with my appearance?

I remember what Soul said earlier about nosebleeds and suddenly a light goes off in my head.

My eyes widen and my mouth forms a silent 'oh'.

Kid closes his eyes and turns away. "I assume the water is comfortable? I put it at exactly 88 degrees. Please say it is, I would hate to change it. But then I suppose I'd hate it more if you were uncomfortable... Oh alright, I can change the temperature.. Only for you Maka."

I smile at him. He's willing to go against his need for symmetry for me... Does this mean he? I guess so... I don't know... Maybe...

"Well Maka, higher or lower?" He asks with his jaw clenched.

I raise my thumb as in 'perfect', but he sees it as 'higher'.

He takes a breath and reaches for the heat knob, but I stop him by grabbing his arm. He gasps and turns back to me. Well, to my chest. I'd risen a bit.

His nose bursts into a full-on nosebleed and he collapses on the floor. "Perfectly... symmetrical.."

I chuckle and pull him up, cupping some water in my hands and bringing it to his nose to wipe the blood away.

"I had no idea you were so... symmetrical. Through and through, your eyes, your hair, your hands, your legs, and now... your _chest._ You are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on, Maka Albarn. You are absolutely perfect."

I smile at him and my whole body is tingling with warmth. My heart pounds in my chest from the way he looks at me. At first, I see desire. I see longing. Then I see sadness, and the sadness grows the longer he looks into my eyes.

He reaches forward at cups my face, his thumb dangerously close to my left eye. I close my eyes by instinct and I feel the cool pad of his thumb on my left eyelid.

"Kid?"

"Maka, I need to show you... I don't want anyone to catch you off guard." He whispers.

He pulls his hand away and pulls a small mirror from his pocket. He holds it up and what I see... It horrifies me.

I scream and pull away.

My eye... It's black.

Damn it.


	9. Character

*A/N: HEy guys... Some people were confused.. If you need any clarifications after this chapter, go ahead and PM me, I'll be glad to try and explain the best I can. And no need to be worried! This is not going anywhere bad! Keep faith in me! This story will be awesome!

(Kid POV)

We're in her room now... I'd helped her clean up. I'd helped her get dressed. The entire time, she'd been quiet and trembling.

I hated it.

I'm holding her to my chest, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. I bury my face into her hair and kiss her head. I hate how upset this made her...

"I'm so sorry."

I jump at the whispered words and pull her up so I can look at her face. "What? Why Maka?"

"I- I'm terrible..."

"What? Why are you saying this?"

"I... I need your help. I lied."

I raise my eyebrows in confusion and shock. _Maka_ lied about something? "What did you lie about?"

"I told someone they... they could live somewhere... but they can't. I want to help her... but I don't want to give myself up. I don't want to lose myself."

"What do you mean, Maka?" What is this all about?

She shudders and pulls back. She smiles at me and shakes her head. "Oh, it's nothing. I just wanted Blair to move out, but I sorta promised her that she could live in my room because I didn't want to her naked all the time, and Soul can certainly live without that."

"Oh." I don't buy it. "Are you sure that's it?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just really don't want to have to leave my room." Maka smiles and leans back into me. "I guess I'm just going to have to tell her she's screwed, huh?"

This isn't Maka anymore. It's Ness... But I guess Ness wants to pretend, so pretend I will.

Until I can talk to Maka.

(Ness POV)

"Well, okay Maka." I hear his annoying chuckle vibrate through his body. His scent is _gross._ He smells like... like _vanilla._ "Don't worry about that, I doubt Blair'll get too upset with you."

"Yeah, I guess. Besides she can always go to some other guy's place, right?"

I hate speaking with him. He's so condescending. So stupid. I HATE HIM.

I can't believe Maka! Why would she try and rat me out like that?! Could she tell I was lying? Does she know I'm with the imp? She hasn't gotten a chance to talk to Soul about any of this right?

I almost laugh.

Nah, I've been watching her way too closely.

No I have no soul... My story was so ridiculous it was almost laughable. Maybe it was too ridiculous... She _seemed_ to eat it up.

But I guess that bitch is smarter than she looks.

I'll have to deal with that...

I hear the door open and Soul enter. "Hey guys... I'm home and I have the meds."

I shoot out of Kid's lap and run to the front room. I keep my left eye closed.

That eye. Another thing I didn't see coming.

"Hey, Soul! I missed you!" I squeal.

I do like the red-eyed weapon. He is incredibly _cool. _I've known about him for a long time now. I never got the pleasure to speak to him though...

"Oh, hey Maka. Nice to see you dressed." I smirk, then realize that this is when Maka would Chop him. So I do.

"Geez Maka! What the he-"

I chop him again.

"Oops." I giggle.

"Not... Cool." He stammers. rubbing his head in agony.

I LOVE MAKA-CHOPS! THEY ARE SO FUN!" I'm sorry Soul.. But comment on my attire, or rather _lack there of_ and I will chop you until you pass out."

"Noted." He says lifting up a thumb. I HATE acting like Maka.

"Oh, hello Soul." I suppress a groan and turn to Kid with a tight smile.

"Hey Kid, thanks for your help, but I think you can head home now... Soul's here to take care of me." He frowns and then smiles. CHOOSE ONE YOU BASTARD.

"Okay, Maka. Just call me if you need me, okay?" He walks past me and Soul and leaves.

"THANK GOD!" I yell as soon as he leaves.

"What? When I left, you were cradling him like he was your child... or something."

"Nothin, just... He gets so annoying with that weird symmetry thing. And, wasn't I embarrassed when he saw... Nevermind." Plan Get-Soul-on-my-side initiated.

"What?"

"Nothing, just-"

"Look, I'm done. Nell, Maka loves Kid. If you think I can't tell her behavior from anyone else's, then you haven't known me long enough. And if you think I haven't coerced the imp into telling me what's what, you're wrong. Now I'm only going to say this once." How did I end up being pressed against the wall by this guy? "Are you listening? I am getting my meister back. And if this means you die, well just be ready. I honestly don't give two shits if you die, cause I know for a fact that you don't affect Maka in any way. You only make her upset. Now you have two choices. You can recede into a corner and leave Maka alone forever, or I will kill you. Understand?"

I smile and kiss Soul. He pulls back with a growl. I smile deviously. "Crystal."

He stalks back to his room, the pills still in his hand. I frown when he closes the door.

Damn.

I've got to work on my acting skills.

I'll recede for now. But I swear to oreos everywhere that I will take Maka over. I mean really. A meister AND weapon with a soul THIS strong? Who the hell is dumb enough to pass this up?

(Maka POV)

I fall to the floor. The living room again. I feel myself trembling.

No... She knows what I'm doing. She always knows. But I can't see her. I don't know what she's doing. I don't know what she's planning, but she knows I'm onto her.

"What do I do?" I whisper to no one.

"Shut the fuck up will you, out there?" I turn to Soul's room.

He's back? What did I do to make him talk to me like that?

"S-sorry, Soul." I call out. My throat still burns.

I hear his door open and his footsteps on the ground until they're right next to me.

I turn to him and smile apologetically. "I'm sorry for what I did. I don't know what came over me."

He stares at me for a minute and I pull myself up to meet his eyes. I try to convey my sincerest apologies sans the words.

He smiles at me. "It's cool, Maka. I know you have got some kinks to work out in that smart ass brain of yours."

"Oh, thank you Soul!" I lean forward and wrap my arms around him tightly.

"Eh... It's okay, Maka..." I feel his arms wrap around me, but it's too warm. Still, I love Soul and I enjoy these moments, when he isn't trying to be cool and all.

I sit there, engulfed by him until I can't bear the heat anymore. I pull away and smile. "I love you Soul."

"I... I like you too."

I whack him on the head and smirk. "You and your issues."

"Shut up. You should be the one with issues on the l-word anyway. What with your man-whore of a dad and all."

I smile at him and whack him again for mentioning my dad. "Soul... I love you like family. It's relationships I have issues with..."

"Yeah, whatever, Tiny-tits." I almost hit him on the head until he pecks me on the cheek. "I'm here for you, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." I giggle. "_LOVE YOU!_"

"Shut up. By the way, Stein sent these meds. And we're gonna take a new class or something to help you out." He tosses a bag of pills onto the kitchen table and walks out of the room. "Oh, and you should go with Kid. You were kind of cold to him. At least tell him thanks for being with you this whole time."

I smile and grab the pills. I get a glass of water and take the pills as the instructions said. Take two every hour and four after a black out.

I take four and decide to find Kid and go to Stein with him to ask if I should take six if its a new hour.

I call to Soul and say I'm leaving the house and before he can respond, I'm running out of the house to Kid's place.


	10. Appointments

*A/N: KAY! I am reading the manga at lightning speed, really. I'm trying to get to the Madness Kid so I can incorporate him! I really wanna! Thanks for and please keep reviewing peoples! Loves you all!

(Kid POV)

I smile at Liz while she and Patti wrestle over a giraffe. A stuffed one, of course.

Patti had been slapping Liz on the arm with it and I suppose Liz finally had enough.

Liz turns to me and her face is still red from her annoyance. Is it just me or is she getting redder as she looks at me?

"Kid! Make Pattie leave me alone!" She yells at me.

I roll my eyes and walk to the kitchen of my home.

"KID! YOU DID _NOT _JUST IGNORE ME!" I hear the young blonde yell in the other room.

I sigh and pull a glass from the cupboard. "Ladies, I do not have time for your bickering today. I need to go pick Maka up from her session with Stein."

That's right. It's been almost two weeks and Maka has been doing very well. The madness in her hasn't been as bad and the mysterious 'Ness' hasn't popped up since that day at Maka's apartment.

Since the sessions with Stein often leave Maka a bit riled up, I've made it a habit of picking her up and taking her to the park to relax. Then I take her home and let her partner take care of her. Let's just say that my new favorite time of day is 7:00.

It even surprised me when I realized it.

"Ugh. Why do you have to pick her up? Can't Soul do it?" Liz groans. "I mean really, who does she think you are? You don't work for her, does she know that? You're a Grim Reaper, for crying out loud. You should be spending more time with m... Your partners."

I turn to her with a frown. "Liz, I've been the one volunteering to pick her up. She hasn't made me do anything. And I already said I'd watch a movie with you two tonight."

Liz is about to say something when Patti rushes in and slaps her sister's arm again, causing Liz to screech and tackle her. I take this moment to fill my glass with water, drink it, and slip out of the door.

I summon Beezlebub and hop onto it trying to get to Maka as quickly as I can. I look down at my watch and notice that I only had eight minutes to get to the school, let alone Stein's office. I growl and push my speed. There is no way in hell I'm going to be late for Maka.

...

Long story short, there was a way in hell.

I walk up to Maka with my hand behind my head. "I'm sorry I'm late Maka. I was trying to get here as fast as I could, but..."

I fall to the floor in despair. "I AM SEVEN MINUTES LATE! THAT'S THE LONGEST AMOUNT OF TIME I'VE BEEN LATE TO SOMETHING EVER! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE YOUR FRIEND, MAKA! I'M SO SORRY, YOU SHOULD JUST LEAVE ME IN THE DUMPSTER WHEN YOU GO..."

I feel a warm hand on my shoulder and when I look up, I see an angel smiling down at me with concern.

The angel speaks, and my ears tingle with the melodic sound. "It's okay, Kid. I don't mind. Who cares if you were a little late? Better late than never, right?"

I can't help but smile. "Right. I'm sorry Maka. I suppose my behavior was uncalled for. Besides, I bet you you need to settle down from your session."

She grins and chuckles at me. "I have a feeling you need this walk more than I do. How about we go to sit in the grass and you can make sure my hair is symmetrical?"

I smile in delight. "I would very much enjoy that, Maka."

She pulls me up and pulls me to our destination. I stare at her, savoring the feel of her soft hand in mine.

She's absolutely perfect.

(Maka POV)

I couldn't keep his hands off of me.

As soon as we sat down, he pulled out my pigtails, swiftly but gently, and was sorting out my hair.

I giggle. "Let me get comfortable first!"

He complies and I settle for sitting in front of him, between his legs.

I like the feeling of his hands in my hair. It's soothing. Everything about him soothes me. Always.

His eyes, the way they glow with kindness. His voice, it's low key and calming lilt. His touch, cool and soft.

Everything about him is perfect.

I love h..

I feel a sharp tug in my hair and I yelp, falling back into Kid's chest.

"I'm sorry Maka! I didn't mean to hurt you, you just you had this tangle, and it wouldn't come out..." He explains apologetically.

I sigh and snuggle into his chest. "It's okay."

I feel him relax and I smile when he wraps his arms around me. I feel him rest his chin on the top of my head and his breath tickles me. He starts to rub circles on my arms and I feel my eyes start to droop.

"Maka?" He whispers.

"Mhmm?"

"I... I think I'm in love with you."

I shake my head as if I didn't hear him correctly.

"I know I do in fact. For awhile. I've known that I love you."

I pull myself out of his arms. I feel dizzy.

I feel my heart pounding.

My head spins.

What is this?

I shake my head to clear the feeling but it won't go.

"Maka?" I hear Kid's voice but it sounds far away.

"Maka? Are you okay?"

I close my eyes.

...

When I open my eyes I'm in a black room. I shiver and sit up, wrapping my arms around myself.

"It's cold in here." I turn to a familiar voice to see Liz on the other side of the room sitting in a chair. She does not look pleased.

"Hey, Liz... Where's Kid? Where am I?" I ask my friend.

"You're in Kid's room. On his bed. In his house. Wearing his clothes." She says with a monotone voice.

I look down and my face flushes in embarrassment.

I'm wearing a button down shirt a little too big for me and a pair of sweatpants.

"Did he... Um... Was the one who..."

"No! HE WOULDN'T DO THAT FOR YOU." She hisses. "It was Patti."

I stare at her with shock. What did I do?

"Liz! Do you think Maka would prefer chocolate or vanilla?" I hear Kid's voice call from the door.

"Ask her yourself!" She calls back angrily and storms out of the room leaving the door open.

I find myself staring at Kid. I feel guilt tear at my chest as I remember the moment we'd shared before.

He'd told me he loved me... and I fainted.

Wonderful.

(Kid POV)

I love the way she looks in my shirt.

It's only slightly too big, due to our similar statures, but it's still incredibly adorable.

I make my way over to her and I put my hand to her forehead. She feels a bit warm.

"Do you feel sick, Maka?"

She nods and looks at me from under lashes. "I'm sorry."

I cock my head. "You're sorry for what?"

"You told me you loved me and I.. I fainted."

I look away from her and begin to laugh.

"You know, I was a bit surprised at that response. I expected something more along the lines of 'Sorry Kid. I like someone else.' Or just plain 'I don't feel the same way.'"

She turns me to her. "Say it... Again."

I raise an eyebrow. Then it dawns on me. "I love you, Maka Albarn."

She stammers a bit then takes a breath. "I... I love you. Death the Kid."


	11. Desserts

*A/N: I've finally been able to study Madness Kid and I am SO happy about it. I'll see when I can push him in here, and I'm really excited for his appearance. Patience, though. He won't fit in here just yet and I don't want to force him in. As always, please review!

(By the way.. I had a funny thought. I was thinking that Kid would always win Slender because he would need to get all eight notes to keep it symmetrical. Am I wrong? Am I weird? Yes.. To both.)

**Shout out to 88Blackmoon88 & Serina for reviewing a bunch!

(Kid POV)

"I... I love you. Death the Kid."

My heart stops. I feel my mouth contort into a small smile.

She looks at the floor, her cheeks red and her shoulders quivering.

I wrap my arms around her and pull her into my chest. I feel her snuggle into me and her breaths become less shallow. I know why it was so hard for her. Anyone would, what with her father's reputation.

"Kid?"

"Yes, love?"

"Promise me."

I don't need to ask to know what she means. "Yes. I promise to stay forever faithful to you, Maka. I love you."

"I..."

I stroke her cheek and look into her eyes. "You don't need to force yourself Maka. You said it once already. That's enough for me."

She smiles at me and I kiss her cheek. "Now, I've prepared a small dessert for you downstairs as an apology for the way our time ended at the park. Would you care to join me?"

She giggles and pushes me lightly. "Of course, I would be honored to attend to this formal dessert-consumption meeting."

I laugh as she tries to describe we were going to do in a professional way. "Then let's go, my lady."

I take her hand and we walk downstairs where I had two bowls of ice cream, because I didn't know which flavor she preferred. One of vanilla and one of chocolate. She sits down and I gesture to the bowls. "Which would you like?"

She grins and pulls the vanilla ice cream to her. "Vanilla's the best."

I smile and grab three spoons. Two for me, one for her. I pull the chocolate to me after handing her her spoon and begin to take small scoops. Two at a time to keep it symmetrical.

She laughs at me and sets her spoon down. "Oh, Kid. Hand me your spoon."

I turn to her in confusion. "But I need to keep the symmetry. I can't do that successfully with only one spoon, because then the consumption would be asymmetrical."

"But it's too distracting to see you eat like that. I can't focus on eating my own ice cream." She explains.

I pout and nod my head. I reach to my ice cream with one spoon, but I can't bring myself to do it. She places her hand on mine and when I turn to her, she's holding a spoonful of her vanilla ice cream to my mouth.

"Here. Try it."

I open my mouth and take the ice cream, savoring it. I completely forget about my own dilemma as we continue like that, her taking a spoonful and then feeding it to me, while she takes spoonfuls from my own ice cream to make up for hers.

This is bliss.

(Liz POV)

I glower from the doorway as I watch Kid and that little bookworm feed each other ice cream.

"LIZ!" Patti whispers loudly from behind me.

"Yeah? What is it Patti?" I turn to her with a small frown still plastered on my face.

"Why are you staring at Maka like that?" She giggles. "You look like you want to eat her!"

"Excuse me?" I ask with an eyebrow raised.

"You look like a tiger who wants to attack a giraffe!" She explains.

I nod my head. "That's because Maka is a terrible person. She's always using Kid and taking advantage of his kindness."

"Really? It doesn't look like that to me." She says pointing to the couple behind me.

I see Kid laughing as that witch puts ice cream on his nose. I glare at her. "Did you see that Patti? She ruined his symmetry! We need to help him, he's sure to start freaking in no... time..."

Kid continued laughing as he put some ice cream on her nose.

"He looks like he's having fun!" Patti says, giggling loudly.

I continue watching, even as she gets some ice cream on ONE side of his shirt and he just laughs it off and continues to attack her with ice cream. How can he withstand this food fight? He's KID.

"What did she do to him?" I hiss.

"Liz. Maka didn't do anything. It's all Kiddo. Kiddo was the one who decided he liked her enough to get past his crazy." Patti says, with a surprisingly calm tone of voice.

"He really does like her..." My heart breaks at Patti's next words.

"No, sis. He loves her."

I fall into her arms and begin to cry. "B-but Patti! _I_ love Kid!"

"I know you do, sis. What are you going to do though? He loves Maka."

I sniff and pull away from my sister's embrace. "I guess... I-I'll j-just have to b-be happ-py for them."

"Oh sis! You're so nice!" She says, patting my back roughly. But I'm used to it.

It hurts, that Kid isn't mine. And I can't exactly blame him for being in love. If you can even call it that.

That doesn't mean I'm not mad at Maka for stealing him though.

And I won't stop fighting for his love. Because he's mine.

(Maka POV)

I giggle as we calm down from our sudden ice cream fight. It seems like I always find myself giggling around him.

"Let's change, I don't think I'll survive much longer in this shirt."

I gasp and look down at his shirt which has three small stains on it. If it were anyone else, the stains wouldn't have mattered much, but since it's Kid...

For him, those stains are catastrophic.

I'm surprised he isn't totally freaking out. "I am so sorry Kid! I didn't mean to dirty your shirt!"

"It's fine, let's just go upstairs and change. You can borrow some of Liz's clothes. I'm sure she won't notice if one of her _billions_ of outfits are missing." He says, uttering the last part bitterly.

"Okay... But I'd like to ask her first." I wouldn't feel right, stealing clothes right from her closet like that. Especially if she's mad at me.

Kid looks surprised but then he just nods and walks with me to the stairs where we find Liz and Patti sitting on the staircase.

"She is _so_ not taking any of my clothes." Liz says with a straight face.

I hang my head and nod.

"Liz, quit acting like a child. I don't know what Maka did upset you, but you are definitely not helping the situation. Now grow up and apologize to Maka. She's been through too much to have to deal with your behavior." Kid yells at Liz on my behalf. I gape at him and then pull him back.

"It's okay, Kid, I understand. I just... I'm really sorry for whatever I did Liz. I'm sorry that I don't know what I did to make you mad at me, but I really do feel bad."

Patti pushes her sister and Liz groans. "Fine. But only ones with tags still in 'em. I don't want you wearing the same clothes I've worn."

"Liz." Kid says threateningly.

"Sorry, Kid." She mumbles as she pushes past us.

I suddenly think I know why Liz is so mad at me.

*A/N: The ice cream thing was totally random. I really think I fucked this chapter up. Well. Review and let me know if I should hang myself in shame...


	12. Reminiscing

*A/N: WELL... I woke up pretty early for it being SUMMER and all, so me+boredom+ready chapter= New Chapter!

**Shout out to Aielmi for being awesome!

(Soul POV)

I'm pacing like a paranoid parent who's child snuck out, and that's not cool.

I feel my muscles tighten with anxiety. Maka's never out this late. Ever. She keeps herself under a curfew, and while extremely lame it keeps my nerves calm, knowing that there's a reliable time for her to be home and to know I shouldn't worry until she's late.

And she's late.

It's just an hour, and there's still some light out... but it's Maka we're talking about. She's never late. And since she's... let's say _sick_, it's even scarier to think of what could have happened.

I let out a breath and put my hands behind my head. "Geez, cool it, Soul. Maka's supposed to be with Kid, right? If something was wrong, Kid would have called or something."

"That's right, Soul!" I turn at the sound of my other roommate: Blair.

She's in her cat form, thank god. I turn to her and smirk, baring my sharp teeth. "Hey Blair. You worried about Maka too?"

"Nope! Because I know that the little reaper boy will keep her safe!" She says confidently.

I chuckle and nod in agreement. "You're probably right, for once. But I'm not resting until she gets home."

I woke up to a pair of cat paws kneading my face. "Geez, Soul! It's only been five minutes!"

I push her off of my face and yawn. "I guess I let boredom get the best of me."

"I thought you were worried about Maka!"

"Well, I was until you reminded me that she's under the supervision of a grim reaper. Besides, I've barely been getting sleep with Maka's nightmares and all." I say. "Not that I mind comforting her and all, but you lose a lot of sleep. And I prefer my naps to be eight hours long."

"You really love Maka don't you! It's like you're her older brother and I'm your mama!" Blair meows excitedly.

"Please, you're more like our pet."

A knock on the door drags my attention away from the purple cat. I pull myself up from the couch and put on a stern expression.

"OOH! Soul is going to 'big brother' Maka!" Blair exclaims and then walks away, out the window. "I'll leave this to you, Soul!"

"Yeah, whatever Blair."

I open the door, ready to question Maka when I find a scene I really didn't expect.

Kid is... kissing my meister.

I raise an eyebrow and clear my throat.

Maka gasps and pushes herself away from Kid who just looks... dazed. Her face is so red, I can barely control my laughter. "O-oh... Hi S-Soul..."

"So... Do I even need to ask why you're late?"

"Um... Please don't." She says and pushes past me into the house and then to her room, slamming the door.

"Aw, Maka! C'mon! No need to embarrassed! It's _adorable_!" I tease. I know Maka wants to be everything _but_ adorable. I turn back to Kid and smirk. "So?"

He snaps out of his daze and puts on a nonchalant expression. "So?"

I try to keep my laughter in. "How was it?"

"WHAT!?" Kid yells, surprised by my blunt question. "Why would you want to know, you pervert!"

I lean in and bare my teeth. "Was it good?"

The reaper stutters and his face grows redder by the second. He takes a deep breath and regains control of his voice. He's still red though. "If you must know... it was heavenly."

And he walks down the stairs before breaking into a run.

So not cool.

I smile and walk back into the house. Finally, Maka's loosening up a little. He's good for her.

(Maka POV)

I sit against the door of my room trying to catch my breath.

"Oh my _god_." I laugh, bringing my hands to my cheeks to cool them down.

I jump into my bed and start to giggle like a school girl... Wait.

I shake my head, still picturing the whole encounter in my mind...

(Kid POV)

I keep running, laughing as I go. I want to scream "She kissed me!" but that would be rude to people who were already in bed.

I fall into a patch of grass, my arms spread out, by chest heaving and my heart pounding.

I pick up a blade of grass and smile at the similarity of its color to Maka's eyes. Eye.

I frown for a fraction of a second, but smile again at the warmth that lingers on my lips.

I stare up at the grinning moon, still picturing the whole encounter in my mind...

(Normal POV)

_Kid and Maka were walking down the road, hand in hand. They weren't looking at each other, but they bore the same expression. One of pure happiness._

_Maka snuck a peek at Kid's face then quickly averted her gaze when Kid's eyes met hers._

_Kid averted his gaze as soon as she did._

_"Say it again." She requested._

_And he complied, because he loved the way her eyes lit with joy. "I love you."_

_She giggled. She wished she could respond the same way, but it just wasn't in her. And he understood._

_He understood her like nobody else did._

_He walked her up the stairs to her apartment, making sure both feet had touched the step before he moved on to the next one._

_It took longer, but she followed suit because she accepted his ways. _

_She accepted him, unlike everyone else._

_"Say it again."_

_"I am utterly and completely in love with you."_

_"You know... me too."_

_And he knew that that was the closest she could come. He wasn't going to push her, because he knew in heart that she felt the same way. _

_It made his heart warm just to know she was making an effort._

_They stood outside the door now. She held both of his hands, playing with his rings, but making sure to put them exactly in the position they'd been in._

_"Maka, I love you and spending time with you, but I think you need to go in and take your medication and let Soul know you're alright." Kid said, silently wishing she'd ask him to stay._

_"Okay... Thanks for walking me in." Maka mumbles, secretly wishing he'd whisk her away to his place._

_But Maka was smart, she knew he was being rational. So she knocked the door. Kid smiled at her and placed two kisses on her, one on each of her cheeks. His lips lingered on her cheek before he pulled away, standing up straight like the gentleman he was._

_She smiled at him and found herself staring into his love-filled eyes. She hadn't meant to. Her body moved on its own._

_So she did it. She leaned up and pressed her soft lips against his. He stood still for a minute before responding by leaning in a little bit. She needed more of him. So she pulled his face closer to hers and kissed him like her life depended on it, and in a sense, it did._

_He wasted no time in responding. He placed his hands around her waist and kissed her back just as passionately. _

_Then they froze. Someone just cleared their throat. Kid was just dazed by the sensation of her. She had actually noticed. She pushed him away, and he could barely tell except for the cool air on his lips. _

_She was just as dazed, the cold air on her lips not comforting at all._

_They both wanted more of each other, but they couldn't... not yet anyways._

(Maka POV)

I sigh and pull a pillow to my chest and hug it.

"Hey Maka?"

I growl at the voice outside my door. I don't want to be teased by that jerk right now.

"Maka, I won't tease, I promise."

What, is he a mind reader now?

"The answer would be yes. And if you don't open this door, I'll tell everyone about how you actually did miss your dad when we went to that mission at Hamlint."

"That's not true!"

"It doesn't have to be.. Gossip doesn't need to be true to be juicy." I can hear that smug smirk in his voice. He knows he won.

I stand up and open the door for him. I glare at his smug smirk. I was right. "What do you want, Soul?"

"That was... just so awesomely... adorable." He says, dragging the sentence out.

I push him away from me and he laughs.

"Maka, c'mon! I was _joking_!" Says the laughing jack ass.

But I can't hate him. "Yeah... whatever."

"So?"

"So?"

"How was it?"

"WHAT?"

"Was it good?"

"Makaaaaaaaa..."

"NO MAKA, I WAS KIDDING!"

"CHOP!"

I walk away from the crumpled body of my weapon and almost laugh when he says, "Damn... it only works on the reaper..."

*A/N: Ok... the schoolgirl HAD to be KIND OF funny, right? Also I just made up Hamlint. It's like a village they did a mission in or something, I really don't know. That kiss scene felt incredibly awkward... Hm... Well, please review!

[And I will NOT hang myself... ;)]


	13. Accidents

*A/N: Wow... Fourteen chapters, huh? Has this been going on too long? WELL I DON'T CARE. I keep writing till this story has no more story in it! Wooh! New longest chapter! (I checked it sans the notes!)

(Maka POV)

"Kay, Soul. I'll see you later." I say to my partner when we reach Stein's office.

"And like always, I'll ask if you want me to pick you up, and you'll say Kid has it covered, and I'll say something stupid and get a Maka-Chop. Want to just skip to the Maka-Chop?" He grumbles.

I smile at him. "But you haven't done anything for me to Chop you for. That doesn't mean you should."

"Hey, have you ever chopped Kid?" He muses.

I think back to all the time I've spent with Kid recently. Then I try to think a little farther back. I shake my head. "No, I don't think I have..."

"Lucky bastard. The girl has a crush on him, so he's out of her claws.." And he's on the floor. Is that blood? Oops.

"See you later, Soul." I sigh and walk into Stein's office.

I've been in here so many times...

"Oh, hello Maka. Why are you here today?" I turn to Stein and raise an eyebrow.

"I'm here for another session, remember?" Everyday with this guy!

"Oh, yes I remember." He says while adjusting the screw in his head. I still don't know why that thing's there.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" I sit on a dissection table of his and swing my legs.

"I want to see if I can tap into the black blood in you and help you use it to your advantage."

"What? I thought we were trying to get rid of it!" I protest.

He chuckles. "Face it, Maka. That blood is not coming out anytime soon, if ever. Just like my madness, I can't fully get rid of it. So I use it to my advantage. You need to learn to do the same without losing yourself."

"Okay. I understand." I say, rubbing my left eye. "Does that mean my eye will always be like this, then?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. We'll see, won't we. The more control you have over yourself, the more likely everything will return to normal, but your eye may permanently be black."

I sigh. I was hoping that my eye would return to normal for Kid. I really don't care either way, I'm fine wearing an eye patch to cover it up. But Kid... he'd hate it.

"If you want I can give you some contacts. Your eye will still be black, but it'll look green." Stein offers.

I think about it. I know that contacts are uncomfortable and can hurt your eyes if inserted incorrectly, but this might make Kid happy. Then I'll be symmetrical for him.

"Yes. I would love that."

"That's what I thought. I already have them. Courtesy to me, I decided to put the same formula in your medication in them. That way, your eye will just absorb it over the length of the day, and you only have to take pills when you have any insanity attacks or black outs."

I grin and rush up to hug Professor Stein. "Oh thank you Professor!"

He awkwardly puts his hands around me. "Um... You're welcome, Miss Albarn."

I pull back and smile warmly at him. "Sorry, I know you're not really affectionate, but I'm really grateful."

"It really was no problem, Maka." He pushes up his glasses and turns to his desk with a small smile. "So where did I put them... I swear they were in here."

I stand awkwardly watching him rummage through his things. Should I help? Would he accept it?

"Ah. I found them. Here." He tosses them to me and I catch them before looking at the package.

"You know, he might notice the slight color difference, so you might want to have them in both eyes."

"You're right, he is really observan-" I turn to him with a shocked expression.

"What? It's obvious. You aren't exactly the type of girl to worry about her appearance." Stein says. "Now we need to get to work. Sessions aren't about pleasing boys."

I blush at his choice of words. I stuff the contacts into my boot and turn to him, sitting down on the floor. "So what are we doing?"

Stein sits down in front of me."We're going to try and use the black blood to tap into your weapon blood. Soul told me before that this.. Mad Ness, was it? Soul told me she was able to tap into your weapon form easily and cut your restraints."

"Um.. Yeah, he told me that too." I say. It's true, Soul told me everything that happened when Ness took over.

"I see. Before we start, I need to know that you are under control of the black blood. You haven't had any issues recently, correct?" I nod.

"I haven't freaked since I woke up.." What exactly is Ness planning anyways?

"Okay, then I want you to focus on your hand."

I lift my hand and stare at it.

"I want you to use your will to push all of the madness there."

I think for a second and take a deep breath. I imagine with full clarity, all the black blood going there.

"Okay. Now push. I want you think of your hand becoming a weapon, and push the image into reality."

I imagine my arm becoming a blade like Soul's and focus on that image as though it was real.

Suddenly I feel a small tingle and a small silver blade is sticking out of my palm.

I stare at it. It's two colors. A light silver and dark gray. "Woah."

I lift my other hand to touch it, but before I can, the blade sinks back into my skin with a small jolt.

I turn to Stein whose eyes are wider than normal. He relaxes his face and push his glasses up. "I wasn't expecting to see results so quickly. You really are determined, Maka."

I beam with pride and stand up. "Stand back, I want to try something."

Stein nods and goes to the corner of the room, at a safe distance.

I close my eyes and image the black blood spreading throughout my body. I shudder at the cold feeling that reassures me that I had done something. I image myself turning into a scythe, like Soul, but with my blade and my eye being green. I take shallow breaths trying to keep the madness back. Maybe I shouldn't have spread the blood so far across my body.

I feel it. The tingling sensation, but it's all over my body. I open my eyes when it stops. I frown at the sight.

I'm just covered in mini blades.

Along my forearms, I have three small blades and a blade on each knee. I also have two on my calfs. I turn my arms over to reveal two blades, one on each wrist.

I didn't turn completely into a weapon, but how cool is this?!

"Hm.. It didn't have the desired result, but this is quite impressive." Stein says approaching my slowly.

He puts a finger to my blade, and I feel it as though it's just my arm he's touching. He hisses and pulls back.

"You have your wavelength all over your blades. I was not prepared for that. It's almost like you're your own meister, sending your own wavelength throughout yourself unconsciously and magnifying it yourself. Like you would with Soul, only you're at a low resonating state right now."

My eyes widen and I observe my blades. They look...

(Stein POV)

I watch while Maka observes her new limbs. I'm still slightly shocked by the amount of progress we've made. I never expected to get this far in one session.

And stranger still was Maka's unconscious response to her own weapon blood. It's like she's in a constant state of Soul Resonance, which would make sense since she's both a meister and a weapon, and she's only got one soul. Her body must be recognizing it as a resonance because of the connection between the soul's powers when in reality they are from the same person.

I'm not even completely sure how any of this makes sense to me, even at my level of intelligence.

"Ooh... Look at the shiny blades!" I stiffen at her cadence. This is no longer Maka.

"Damn." I mutter. She must have let the blood take over.

"Hey Doctor, wanna fight me? I wanna get some blood on the blades and break 'em in." She says, walking towards me with a dark glint in her eye.

I dodge her swing and run past her. I need to get down to the dungeons.

"Hey Steeeiiiiiin!" I hear her yell behind me. I run as quickly as I can, past dozens of doors until I reach Crona's cell.

I slam my fists to the door. "Crona, it's time."

The door creaks open to reveal the young boy. "Oh... I thought she was okay. I guess I could take care of it... Where is-"

"OOOOOH! You found Croona!" I turn around to face Maka. She's rushing at me with all her speed.

"Come on, Maka, come at me." I taunt her.

She growls and somehow manages to rush to me even quicker. I wait until the last minute and then duck out of the way, letting Maka fall into Crona's room.

"Aw, Stein that was mean!" I slam the door closed before she can even turn around.

"Crona. It's up to you now."

"Y-yeah... O-okay..."

I drag locks across Maka's door. Even with Maka's insanity, I've no doubt that Crona can defend himself. And Maka cares way too much about that boy to ever kill him. I would never put him into a real position of danger if I was even a little uncertain about his security.

Now we wait for Maka to return.

*A/N: Well, this feels sorta weird but this is the only way I imagine things going down right now...

Next one: Crona POV! I'm REALLY excited for it. I love that boy so much.. I used to think... ew Crona.. but now I'm like AW CROOONAAAAA!

Exactly.


	14. Apologies

*A/N: I have no idea what I'm talking about in the whole resonance thing I'm spewing. I'm just going from what I see and DAMN DOES IT LOOK PAINFUL. But Crona has a more pained expression than anyone else, _I_ think. And I know in reality there is no way Crona would have heard them until they were in the hallway right outside, but whatever. :P

Also thanks so much for reviewing everyone! It makes me so happy. And I know, I can't believe I ever disliked Crona! He's such an adorable and cuddly teddy bear of sweetness and sexiness! (Sexy and cute mean the same thing to me... Just saying. Blame my sister.)

(Crona POV)

"Ragnarok. We need to get Maka under control now. I need you to make sure she doesn't hurt anybody." I feel some pain in my back as my weapon Ragnarok rips through it to form himself.

"Gah, you idiot! Why are you calling me NOW? Wait until you actually need me!"

"Raggy, you really should be nicer to Crona, all he ever is is polite and quiet and nice!" Maka says, breaking through her insanity slightly.

"Oh no, Maka's really in trouble to be complementing a stupid thing like you, Crona!" Ragnarok falls down to my hand as the demon sword and I bring him up to my chest, ready to defend myself.

I don't want hurt Maka, I really don't, I really like her and I want her to like me, but Professor Stein told me that I would be hurting her by not hurting her, and I really don't understand that thought process, but I guess if he says it, it must be true or else Maka wouldn't trust him so much, right?

"AW SHUT UP RAGGY!"

"DON'T CALL ME RAGGY, NO-TITS!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, _RAGGY!_ I'LL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!"

I rub my arm and look Maka up and down. She's covered in a bunch of blades, how am I supposed to deal with a girl that's got blades sticking out of her? "M-Maka, you really should stop calling him that, we need to focus on taking care of you while you're sick."

Her blades disappear and she walks up to me with her hips swaying a lot. I don't know if I can deal with her if she's acting like this! "Aw, but Crona, you know I-"

"No Maka. I won't let you trick me anymore. I also won't let you bite my tongue, it hurt a long time after that and I don't want to have to hurt you so just go back to normal, okay?" I say to her, trying to make my shoulders seem more broak and keeping my expression stern.

She stands up straight and I let my shoulders slump. But then the blades pop out again and she's stalking towards me with a glint in her eyes. I feel myself tremble.

"Y-Your eye is black! I-I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with you if your eye is all black!" I actually don't really care since _both_ of _my _eyes are black, but since her eyes are supposed to be green, it could be sort of unnerving, so I'm using it to try and bring her back by distracting her.

"Oh right. You haven't seen me since I bit you! We have a lot to catch up on, but first," She attacks me with her arm blade so I raise Ragnarok to block her,"let's dance!"

"M-Maka! Stop it! You're supposed to sit down and be quiet until you change back to normal! If you fight me, then I might hurt you and I wouldn't be able to talk to you ever again because I would feel guilty."

I push Ragnarok up and her arm falls back. I frown and raise my sword. "I'm really sorry Maka. Ragnarok, Scream Resonance. But not too hard, okay?"

"You think I can control it, you dunce!?" Ragnarok screams at me.

"Geez..." Maka falls to her knees and clutches her head.

"Oh no! Maka, are you alright? I haven't done anything yet! Should I call Professor Stein back? Ahh...What am I supposed to do?" I say trembling while still holding Ragnarok in the air.

It wasn't supposed to go like this, she was supposed to come in, attack me, I defend myself then use Scream Resonance to knock her out. Why is she shaking? Am I supposed to comfort her or knock her out anyways?

Maka saves me, like she always does. She looks up at me with a pained expression that really makes me want to cry and says,"Do it now, Crona."

I sniff back a few tears and slam Ragnarok into the ground of my room. "Go, Ragnarok!"

Ragnarok begins screaming and I feel pain shooting throughout my body. Stein told me it doesn't usually hurt meisters as much to use resonance but that since me and Ragnarok aren't on the same wavelength, it hurts a lot.

I begin to scream with him a little, both in pain and encouragement. Even though Ragnarok doesn't really need it, I just think it feels right.

I try not to watch as Maka gets flung to the wall and held there by the force of Ragnarok's scream. But I do because there's no where else to look and I promised to keep an eye on her at all times.

I pull Ragnarok out of the ground and he stops screaming. Maka falls to the floor, limp. I let Ragnarok go back to his form on my back.

He punches my head, which also hurts a lot. "Well Crona?"

"Well what, Rag-"

He punches my head again. "Don't I deserve a thank you?"

"Thank you Ragnarok..." Before he can hit me again, I cover my head. "I-I mean, thank you _very much_ Ragnarok..."

"Good, Crona. Now I'm going to sleep and when I wake up, you BETTER have some FOOD!"

He slips back into my back which hurts less that when he comes out, and I inch over to Maka.

"I-I'm sorry Maka. I didn't want to hurt you, but I had to or you would have killed me and then you probably would never have gotten better." I apologize.

I know she's unconscious now so I try to pick her up. I'm not that strong so I sort of just end up dragging her to the bed in the room and laying her down on it.

I rub my arm in anxiety. I feel really guilty. I really wish I never fought with her that day and I never got Soul sick then she never would have gotten sick and this is all my fault.

After I put my pillow in her arms I walk away from her and sit in the corner. I pull my knees up to my chest, my eyes never leave her body.

She's breathing so I don't worry about that, but I think I did bruise her back or something since she hit the wall so hard. I'm not going to check though because that would mean taking off her shirt and I wouldn't do that, I wouldn't be able to deal with a shirtless girl, even if she is pretty flat-chested.

"I'm so sorry Maka..." I sit for awhile, just watching Maka. Apologizing in my mind and thinking about how scary she looked before. But I also think about all the time we spent together. When we were talking in my mind. When she hugged me. Each time she hugs me, I feel all warm and nice inside. How could someone so nice get so scary?

"_What do you mean she's locked up__?! What happened?!"_ I look up at the ceiling. It sounds like the weird boy with the stripes in his hair. I don't like him very much, he's always being loud about things that aren't symmetrical. One time he started yelling at me because of my hair and his sisters had to drag him away from me. Afterwards Maka spent the rest of the afternoon with me explaining why he is so crazy about those things. She actually didn't know why he was so obsessed about symmetry though, so she just gave me a few tips on how to get away from him when he's in that frame of mind.

I hear a loud stomping and incoherent yelling until it stops outside of my room. I stand up and inch over to the door to listen.

"Kid, she's fine, Crona will take good care of her." It's the doctor with the screw in his head. Stein.

"Just let me check in on her. I need to know she's okay." The weird boy. Death the Kid.

"Kid, she may not be under control." The doctor again.

"Then let me help! I just need to know she's not hurt!" Is he really that worried about Maka? I guess if he is, I would like him more and then maybe we could be friends. But he needs to stop freaking out and deal with the fact that not everything is perfect.

I lean to the door so they can hear me. "She's not awake right now. You can't talk to her anyway."

I'm scared of the silence I hear.

"Crona, why isn't she awake? Is she okay?" It's the weird boy.

"I... I used Ragnarok to help knock her out like Stein said. So that she could recover easier." I confess, ready for the worst.

"LET ME IN." He shouts. I cringe and back away from the door, closer to Maka.

I hear a loud sigh. "Crona, is Maka restrained?"

"N-no... I thought she'd be safe because she isn't awake and I have Ragnarok to help me."

"Restrain her."

I hear Kid utter some kind of protest but I already am at her bed. I grab some of the shackles Professor Stein gave me in case and put them on her hands and feet, tying her to the bed.

"Okay. She's tied to the bed. That's okay, right? I didn't want to put her on the floor..."

"No, that's very generous of you, Crona." Kid says. "Stein-"

"Okay, you can go in."

The door opens to reveal the reaper. His hair is slightly disheveled and his golden eyes are wide with concern. He rushes forward to Maka and instantly in kneeling by the bed, whispering to her.

"Crona. You look after them, I have some things to take care of. If she wakes up, give her these." I grab the bottle from Stein's hands.

"P-pills? I don't know if I can, what if she doesn't want to, what if she bites me again?"

"I'll take care of it when it comes to it. Don't worry Crona, you have me to help now." I turn to Kid and he's still staring at Maka.

"T-thank you... Death the Kid." I stutter. I put the pills on the desk in my room and go back to my corner.

He turns to me and flashes me a small smile. Then he turns back to Maka. He seems to really care about her, like I do.

Maybe he isn't so bad.

*A/N: I thought this was nice. I feel accomplished. Maybe another Crona POV in the future, a better one. Kid was so worried! I just died a bit...


	15. Healing

*A/N: Wow my chapters keep getting longer... I don't think this chapter was really needed, but it's all I've got right now! :) I love seeing those reviews!

(Kid POV)

The door opens to reveal Crona and his room. In the corner is his bed and on it... Maka.

I rush forward and kneel next to her. I push her bangs away and lean forward to whisper comforts in her ear. Soul and I talk about her needs all the time, so not only do I know about her headaches and cravings, but I know about her night terrors. Already I see the slight furrow in her brow and I know she's lost inside her own mind.

"It's okay, love. I'm here for you. You're going to be alright. I love you. Everything is fine, you shouldn't be scared. Maka, it's okay.. Listen to my voice, everything is just fine." I reassure her. I hold my hand in hers, despite her shackles and kiss her cheek. I use my thumb to rub circles into the back of her hand. "It's all right, love. I'm here with you. I've got you. Don't worry.."

"Crona. You look after them, I have some things to take care of. If she wakes up, give her these." I can hear Stein, but I'm too preoccupied by the girl in front of me.

"P-pills? I don't know if I can. What if she doesn't want to, what if she bites me again?"

I sigh. My eyes never leave Maka. "I'll take care of it when it comes to it. Don't worry Crona, you have me to help now."

"T-thank you... Death the Kid." I hear the boy shuffle around.

I tear my eyes away from Maka to smile at the boy in thanks. Then I turn back to Maka. "Oh, Maka. I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you."

"Y-you know, she didn't seem too bad. She didn't really attack me as much as Professor Stein said she would, so I think she's handling the blood really well." Crona mumbles.

"Yes. She has been. Maka has been dealing with all of this incredibly well." I smile with pride.

"But I.. I guess that's Maka. She's always been really strong." I nod with him in agreement.

"So you had to fight her?" I ask. I stand up and begin inspecting Maka.

"Y-yeah... But I don't think she's too hurt. Maybe her back. She hit the wall pretty hard.."

I growl in frustration. I want to hit Crona for hurting Maka, but I know he had no choice. "Okay Crona, close the door. I'm going to check Maka for any injuries."

"Y-you mean you're going to take off her clothes?"

I nod. I hear the door close and I take a breath. I grab Maka's boots' buckles and undo them to take them off. I pull off both of them, but with the second one something fell on the floor. I bend down and pick up the object.

I look closely at the label to realize that they're contacts. I frown and look at Maka. Why would she need contacts?

"What are those?"

I hand the small container to Crona and he inspects them. "They're contacts."

"Hm... The color is close to Maka's eye color. Was she going to use these to hide her eye? I didn't know she cared about her looks."

A light goes off in my head. I smile and shake my head at Maka. "She doesn't."

I continue my inspection. Once I'm satisfied that her ankles are okay, I start to inspect her legs, which are already reachable due to her skirt. I see a sizeable bruise on her thigh and another on her calf.

"Crona, can you leave the room and get some ice packs, pillows, and vinegar? And mix the vinegar with warm water." I ask, still eyeing the bruises.

"Um... Okay. Will you be okay without me?"

"Of course. I think I can handle a shackled girl." I reassure him.

He nods and leaves the room. I let out a breath and reach for Maka's blouse. I unbutton it quickly and I pull the shirt up and twist her body a bit so I can see her back. I already see many bruises, mostly around her shoulders but also a few small ones on her lower back. I feel my anger bubbling up. If anyone else had done this, I would shred them apart for doing this to her.

I gently prod one of the smaller bruises and she whimpers. I pull back and lay her down gently. I kiss her furrowed brow. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Her face goes blank, which I take as a reassuring gesture. "Now I'm going to check for any broken ribs, okay?"

Her hand twitches. "Okay. I'm sorry if this hurts."

I rest my hands on her sides and slowly rub around her ribs to see if there's any reaction. She starts to breath a little more rapidly and I blush. I pull my hands away swiftly.

Nope. No reaction.

I let out a breath and put my hands back on her sides. I need to make sure she's not injured. Despite any discomfort I may have. Or rather, excess of comfort...

Does that even make sense? Damn it, Kid! Get it together.

I check the rest of her ribs and her stomach, where I get a slight whimper. I press slightly there, on her lower stomach, and she gasps. I apologize and gently run my fingers over the spot. There is some swelling, barely any to talk about, but it does hurt her.

"W-why is she shirtless?" I turn to see Crona with the door closed behind him. He's carrying a few pillows and jar of vinegar and has Ragnarok holding the ice packs. Does he really think that's a good idea?

"I was inspecting her bruises." I say hoarsely. One: because the girl of my dreams is shirtless. Two: because the girl of my dreams is wounded.

"O-oh... Is she really hurt? I didn't mean to hurt her too much... I don't know how I could deal with myself if I hurt her too badly."

"She's a little banged up, but she'll be fine. She has a lot of bruises, but they'll heal." I take the ice packs from Ragnarok. "Thank you very much for carrying the ice, Ragnarok."

"SEE CRONA?! OTHER PEOPLE KNOW HOW TO THANK SOMEONE!" The demon sword yells.

"I-I'm sorry Ragnarok. I just don't always think about it."

"Ragnarok, I would appreciate it if you kept your voice down." I turn back to Maka and set the ice down on the floor next to the bed. "Crona, set the pillows down over here and hand me the vinegar. I'm going to need your help."

Crona sets the pillows down and hands me the jar of vinegar. I open it and grimace at the pungent smell. "Crona, open her shackles."

"Okay."

"Really?" I was expecting him to protest and say it was for her safety. Is he really going to agree with me?

"Yes. I don't like seeing her tied up, and there really isn't any reason for her to be because we can defend ourselves and it's just hurting her but bruising her wrists. Last time, she had blood pouring down her arms and it was hard to deal with that because I like her so much." My eyes widen and I feel a pinch in my stomach. What does he mean he likes her so much?

He puts the shackles away and stands next to me awaiting orders. I push my own unexpected emotions aside and focus on our task. "I need you to keep her on her side with her back facing me."

Crona reaches over and pushes Maka onto her side gently. Damn right he was gentle with her after what he did to her.

I dip my hand into the jar since I forgot to ask for a towel and rub the vinegar onto her bruises directly. I finish rubbing the foul smelling junk onto her and pick up the pillows. I put a few ice packs on the pillows and rest her down on them to help to help her back. I rub the rest of the vinegar on my hand on the bump on her stomach which was starting to grow a little darker in hue. "Crona, hand me another ice pack."

"Okay." He hands it to me. "Why are you rubbing vinegar on her?"

"It helps the blood flow around the skin's surface." I answer. I move to the bruises on her legs.

I rub the calf first, then move my hand over to her thigh. I put some more vinegar on my hand and then place my and on her bruise. She gasps and tenses up. I use my other hand to rub her shoulder to calm her. I rub the vinegar into her skin slowly, stopping every time she gasps. Finally I'm done, so I pull my hand away. When I look over at her, she's breathing hard and her face is very red. I'm sure mine is just as red, if not a deeper shade.

"Why are you so red?"

I turn to the boy, feeling more embarrassed that I had forgotten his presence. "The vinegar is just making me nauseous. Um.. I'll just put a few pieces of ice in the pillow case of this pillow and rest it here before you put her leg down."

I reach over Maka to grab a pillow and an ice pack. I put the ice pack into the pillow case so that the contact isn't direct and leave it resting on her thigh.

"Um... Death the Kid?"

"You can call me Kid." I drag Crona's covers over Maka and smile at the boy.

"Um... I think I'll call you Death the Kid though..." I look up at him in confusion. He looks away and grabs the rest of the ice packs. "Where should I put these?"

I grab one of the packs from him then notice our lack of pillows. I don't want her to be uncomfortable with the cold plastic so I pull off my shirt and wrap it around the pack and place it on her stomach. Crona doesn't even bother to question it.

I take my place at her side again and kneel next to her. Her face looks relieved. My mouths quirks up into a smile.

_I'm always here for you Maka. _

_Now it's your turn to come back and be here for me._

_*A/N:_ I will say I love writing about Kid taking care of her... I just love the whole 'tending to my wounds' thing. He's her healer XD.

Kay well lemme know if this one sucked, I'll try to make it up to you!


	16. Nightmares (ftMadness Kid)

(Maka POV)

_"DON'T RUN FROM ME MAKA. I WILL ALWAYS FIND YOU. YOU ARE JUST MAKING THIS WORSE ON YOURSELF."_

I ignored the voice screaming at me and continue running, running for my life down the never-ending corridor of darkness. The whispering is there, I can hear him. He just needs to keep whispering, I'll keep grounded.

"MAKA?! WHY DID YOU TRY TO RAT ME OUT? YOU RUIN EVERYTHING YOU KNOW. NO ONE LOVES YOU, YOU'RE TOO STUCK UP AND STUPID AND WEAK."

I stop in my tracks. I turn to the screaming shadows and yell, "Shut up! I'm not weak! I can and will defeat you ALL."

"Oh really Maka?" My heart soars. I turn to the velvety voice and smile.

My smile drops. Kid... he's got Mad under his arm and she's pulling on him. And he's got some weird lines running down over his mouth. "K-kid? That's not me! Let go of him you bitch!"

"Maka, don't be stupid. Of course it isn't you. Why would I ever put my arm around garbage like you?" I feel my jaw clench. This can't be Kid.

"You aren't Kid. Kid said he loved me."

"I said that because I pitied you. You seemed so pathetic and sad, I could hardly say no to you. I mean for all I know you would have committed suicide and then I'd be blamed for your idiocy. It is something a dunce like you would do."

I swallow past the lump in my throat. This isn't Kid... This can't be Kid... He doesn't think of me like that.

"Oh... Kiddy? You know, she's been mean to me... you should hurt her for it. Besides, she's also been troubling you, no?"

I turn my watery gaze from Kid's stoic face to Mad to glare at her. "SHUT UP!"

"Geez Maka, just shut the hell up already." I turn around to see Liz.

"See, that's not going to work with me. I already know Liz likes Kid." I say turning to Mad again.

I feel myself fall and a sudden pain in my back. It doesn't like crazy, but it hurts enough to feel likes someone pushed me. I whimper slightly without meaning to and pull myself up to turn to Liz. "You! You have no fucking right-"

Someone with incredibly soft skin pulls me back. I turn to Kid and glare at him, though not with my full force. "Maka, don't you dare try to curse at my partner. She's way better than _you_ are. She's definitely more symmetrical, what with that stupid eye of yours."

I flinch without meaning to and pull my hand away. "Like I said. You aren't Kid. I don't care what you say."

"Of course. You're so weak that you have to make up some ridiculous story so that you don't have to deal with your problems head-on. That's why you were seeking out insanity. So that you wouldn't have to deal with the consequences of your stupidity."

I look down at my feet. Even if I know it isn't Kid, it still hurts to hear his voice telling me I'm weak and that I was never good enough for him. And the worst thing is, the last thing he said was kind of true. I _was_ hiding from my problems. I didn't want to have to deal with the world... I felt worthless. I felt like garbage.

And Kid fixed that. He understood how I felt. He gave me an honest opinion. And he saved me from myself.

"I am _not_ going to let _any_ of you get to me. I'm not going to be weak again. I know I'm going to have to fight harder since I already let the insanity consume me twice now, but I won't let myself get weak enough to where I can't fight it back. I already beat you back twice, I can do it again."

Mad raises an eyebrow and yawns. "That was a long speech, bro."

"Yeah, seriously, are all flat chicks this boring?" Liz joins Mad and Kid, draping her arm around Kid's shoulders.

"I have half a mind to shut her up. What do you think, ?"

Mad grins. "Do whatever the hell you want to her. I need to go brush up on my acting."

Mad wisps away and Kid approaches me with a stoic face. I realize I can't hear the whispering anymore. I shiver under his gaze and start to back away from him, only to be trapped into sosme thin but strong arms.

"Hehe, hey Kiddo. She's being ob-noisous, right?" If this was real life and I wasn't scared shitless,I would chuckle at her pronunciation of obnoxious.

"Geez Patti, say it right. Ahbnaxiahs."

"Girls, just be quiet and go into weapon form."

"Right."

"Okay!"

The arms around my disappear, only to turn into ropes. Kid approaches me and pushes me down into a chair that hadn't been there before.

He leans down to my ear and I stiffen, pulling away slightly. "I can make you perfect."

"I won't listen to you.. I won't listen to you.. I won't listen to you.." I whisper to myself repeatedly, trying to remind myself that this isn't really Kid.

He goes to my other ear. "You can help me maintain balance."

He uses the gun on his right hand to turn my face to him. His mouth is pulled into a small smile. "You know that a being as small as you is too insignificant to have place in this world's balance."

"What's with the lines, honey?"

He frowns and pulls his eyebrows down. His golden eyes narrow and I see genuine hatred and disgust in them. I feel the lump in my throat, the part of me that still recognizes this bastard as Kid.

"You can either quit being a pest and die with whatever dignity you think you have, or I'll make sure it's long and painful."

I know that I cannot and will not be harmed in this state of unconsciousness. Even if I feel pain, I'll still be fine when I wake up. Maybe a little, for lack of a better word, _insane_, but I'll be fine physically. If I can make it through this mentally, I'll be fine.

"So Maka? Do want to join the ultimate perfection? Finally gain some purpose. A purpose that doesn't get the people who trust you injured, like Soul." I gasp and clench my jaw. How dare he...

"Soul told me it wasn't my fault."

"But of course you don't believe that. You know he blames you somewhat. But unfortunately, he needs you to make him a Death Scythe. I admire his bravery. Even after you almost got him killed, he was determined enough to help _you_ when _he_ was injured and take the blame so you could make him-"

"Shut the hell up! I know that Soul isn't like that! He doesn't feel that way!"

I glare at his smile. He's enjoying this. Fuck.

"Maka, I've realized something. You're amusing when you're upset." He raises his gun and points it at me. "I wonder how amusing you'll be when you're pleading for your life?"

I close my eyes and try to focus on waking up. I imagine being at the nurse's office, since that's probably where Stein took me when I blacked out. I imagine myself on the bed. I reach for that image when a shot jolts through my shoulder. "OW!"

"Are you ignoring me Maka?"

"No. I'm trying to fade away." I did not mean to say that out loud.

He smiles dreamily. It would be hot if he didn't look utterly insane. "Ah, now you're beginning to see things my way. I'm glad you're willing to join the Nothingness. You may not be as pathetic as I thought you were."

"I never said anything about joining your insanity, basta-" All of a sudden I feel something in my mouth... A gag?!

I scream in protest but the ball in my mouth keeps all my noise muffled.

"You aren't as amusing when you speak. I prefer the agony in your eyes over the agony in your voice." He uses the gun he shot me with to raise my gaze to his again. His normally soft golden eyes that make me melt are hard and filled with hate. They make me want to become Nothing.

I struggle in my binds and he slaps me across the face, probably bruising me.

No, this isn't real.

"Who would ever love you Maka?"

Don't listen.

"Your Papa obviously didn't. He couldn't bear having a girl as disgusting as you as a daughter, so he escaped. Too bad Kami got the short end of the stick. But she got away too, so good for her."

Oh Death, he's going to make my head hurt. Yeah my dad's an ass, but I really know he loved Mama. And he loves me. He is just way too stupid to know how.

"Hm... I guess that won't work... What else can I poke at?"

I suddenly feel a heat on my thigh. I gasp and feel my face flush. The warmth presses against me, causing my breath to hitch.

"Christ Maka, aren't you the little vixen. Just because your wounds are being tended to and you suddenly start gasping like a horny school girl." My eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. What's he talking about?

Well the heat disappeared, thank goodness.

I feel another shot of pain through my stomach. I try to scream but the gag is muffling me still.

"YES! SCREAM! CRY OUT! SOON, I PROMISE, SOON THERE WILL BE NO PAIN, ONLY THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING IN THE WORLD." He leans in from behind me to whisper in my ear. "_Nothingness.._ Consider it a gift, Maka."

I begin to cry at the hopelessness of the situation. I wish Soul was here. He always brought me up. He fixed everything... Where is he now?

A/N: Well she couldn't exactly wish for Kid since he was the one causing her so much pain... and that was my attempt as Msdness Kid... I think it was rather pathetic. :'( Well too bad, it's up now.

Sorry for the wait but CRAP AND POO, stuff happens.

So... sorry. Btw I think I'm gonna do a CronaxMaka or a SoMa story... Definitely gonna do a Blackstar and Tsubaki fic... WOOH SOUL EATER!

PLeaSE REviEW! -No idea... I just felt like capping that way.


	17. Worry

A/N: I promised myself I wouldn't post until I got a review. DAMMN IM A LIAR... Well here ya go! I rushed writing this, but I really needed to get it out.

(Crona POV)

I look over to Maka. I'm worried. Ever since we finished treating her, she looked like she was going to cry.

"Crona. Don't worry about her. She's probably just in pain." I look over at Kid and frown. He's telling me not to worry, and he looks like a mess.

His hair is sticking up randomly and his shirt has the first three buttons undone. I squeeze my own arm tightly. I want to feel mad that he gets mad at me about my hair, but I can't help but feel a little sorry for him and a little guilty that this isn't affecting me as much as it's affecting him.

I try to remember what Maka would do when I was upset...

I scoot over to Kid and place a quivering hand on his shoulder. "Uh.. I-it's ok-okay, K-Kid. I... I'm p-pretty s-sure she'll be fine..."

Kid chuckles and pushes my hand away. "It's okay Crona. You don't have to comfort me. I know you aren't comfortable with physical contact, and frankly, neither am I."

"S-sorry... I was trying to remember what Maka did when I was upset. She used to pat my shoulder and sometimes.. she would hug me me." I blush and smile at the memory of our first hug. In fact... It was my first hug ever. I look over at Kid and give him a small smile. "D-do you want a hug?"

Kid's eyes widen and then he laughs, which I guess is good since he seemed so upset a minute ago, but if's he's making fun of me.. I don't know if I could deal with it if he was making fun of me. This is the first time I ever started a hug and if he was laughing at me, I don't think I could ever do it again.

"I apologize Crona, but you just seem so frightened at the prospect of a hug, it amused me. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

I nod and look down at my feet. I pull my knees up to my chest and rest my chin on them. "I... I really do think she'll be okay. She just needs to learn how to deal with the blood. I-if someone like me could do it, I-I'm sure someone as strong as her c-could do it too.."

"You're right Crona. I have faith in her abilities as well."

(Kid POV)

"I have faith in her abilities as well." I smile back at the boy then turn my gaze back to Maka's still body. I'm sure I look terrible, but I can't help but focus all of my attention on Maka's well being.

"Well I'm sure Maka would want you to be comfortable. Maybe she would even like it if you were all symmetrical for her." Crona says in a quiet voice. Oh crap, did I say that out loud?

"I want to make sure I'm here for her and I'd have to leave to find a restroom. I can't do anything about my appearance without a mirror." I run my hand through my hair, only to pull away at a knot. "And judging by the knots in my hair I'd need water and a brush to get anything done."

"Well.. I could help. I don't have a mirror, but I think I can make you kind of symmetrical?" There is no way I'm letting him near my hair if he's going to end that sentence as a question.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I snap my head in Maka's direction to see her torso pulling up from the bed. I run to her and pull her down gently, whispering in her ear. I try to calm her, placing kisses all over her face and stroking her hair, but she won't calm down. She keeps whimpering and thrashing around.

"What's wrong with Maka?" Crona asks with fear in his voice.

"I don't know! It never got this bad! At least not when I was around!" I turn to Crona. "Get Soul!"

Crona nods and runs from the room.

At this point, Soul is our only hope to help her.

(Soul POV)

"Geez Blair! Just leave me ALONE!" I try to push the naked woman off of me, but my current nosebleed is making me too weak. "Oh god! Your boobs are SUFFOCATING ME!"

"But Sooouuuuul!" She giggles and lets me fall back onto my ass. She shifts back into a cat and dodges the book I throw at her. "Haha! You're turning into Maka! Where did that book come from?"

"It was just on the floor here. I'm not as crazy as she is, at least I didn't split your skull open." I mutter brushing myself off.

I actually don't mind the Maka-Chops as much as I used to. At first, I thought she was just sadistic, but then I realized it was her way of showing her concern. When she chops me about Blair, though, I'm pretty sure she just wishes she could hit Blair. But Maka would never hit a girl unless it was a witch or Kishin. But when she chops me about calling her tiny-tits or flat, she's just being insecure. And when she chops me for being stupid, well I just plain deserve it.

I hear a few knocks on the door and ignore the cat's mews for attention to answer it. When I open the door I'm surprised to see Crona kneeling over and breathing hard. "S-Soul... M-Maka!"

I instantly pick up the boy and force him to look me in the eye. "What about Maka? What happened?"

"Sh-she's having nightmares and Kid told me to get you!" He yells.

I shake my head in confusion. "What?"

"J-just come on! I'll explain on the way!" He turns to run again, but I pull him back. I grab my keys from the dish near the door.

"We're taking my bike." I growl and pull the lanky boy with me.

We get to my bike and I climb on.

"Wh-what? You m-mean y-your m-m-motorcycle? O-oh-"

I turn and glare at him. "IF MY FUCKING MEISTER IS IN TROUBLE I'M GETTING THERE AS FAST AS I CAN TO GET HER. SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET ON THE BIKE."

He whimpers and climbs onto my motorcycle. I start it up and immediately start speeding down the road. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"U-uh, she went crazy and the doctor gave her to me like in the plan-"

"So she lost it huh?" I sigh with depression. It seemed liked she was doing so well...

"W-well, yeah... So she was with me and Kid came and he was really worried so he healed her and-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HEALED HER? SHE GOT HURT?" I yell.

He shrinks into my back since there's no where else to go and nods. I speed up even more and finally we're at the DWMA.

I jump off, leaving my bike on the sidewalk and run into the school. Then I let Crona lead the rest of the we enter the room, Maka's yelling and Kid's trying desperately to calm her. He's crying. So not cool.

I run to Maka and pull her into my arms, immobilizing her and muffling her screams with my chest. "MAKA. WAKE UP."


	18. Fault

(Kid POV)

I let Soul grab Maka and wipe my eyes. I don't like watching Maka suffer and not being able to do anything about it.

That look on her face... She's in so much pain and there's nothing I can do about it.

"MAKA. WAKE UP."

"Hey! Don't yell at her, I really don't think that's what she needs right now, she probably needs you to be nicer! The nightmare is violent enough, I know I wouldn't be able to deal with both my nightmares AND reality being filled with terror and stuff.." Crona yells at Soul, or rather just whines at him.

I pat Crona's arm, mostly to steady myself. "Crona, Soul's been her weapon for years now. He knows how to help her best. He's the only one who knows how to and can possibly reach her at this point."

Soul shakes Maka roughly. "MAKA? ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? YOU GOTTA WAKE UP AND GET THROUGH THIS, WE CAN'T LET THIS GET TO US!"

"But I do agree you should keep the shaking to a minimum. She's bruised." I tell Soul.

"Why is she bruised?" He turns to glare at us.

I feel Crona shiver and decide to take the fall for the poor boy. "She attacked me, I had no choice but to defend myself."

"Get out." He growls. I hesitate but nod and exit the room. I would react the same way if it were Liz or Patti. And if it was intentional. But this is Soul, he takes protecting his meister to the next level. I admire that about him though.

I feign walking down the hallway and instead stand just outside the door. I may leave for Soul's benefit, but I'm not leaving Maka behind while she's in need.

"Maka... It'll be okay."

"D-do you really think she'd be okay with you taking out her pigtails?"

"Yeah."

"O-Okay then."

I hear a loud sigh. "I know this is your room and all, and Maka's safer here, but I really think she should be home. I usually let her in my bed when she's having nightmares."

"R-really? She has nightmares a lot?"

"Nah. At least not nightmares this bad. She used to have some about Stein and her mom, but those left a few weeks after I moved in. The only ones that come close to this one were the ones about Asura and... Well..."

Silence.

"You mean me don't you." It wasn't even a question.

"Sorry, but yeah. You used to be fucking scary, man. I mean, now you're sort of cool I guess, but even I had a few sleepless nights because of you."

I frown. Crona, scary?

I think of his hair and shiver. That must be what Soul is talking about.

"Well, I have to ask Stein if she can leave, and I do sort of want her to stay, but if it'll help, I could help you convince him to let her go."

"Sorry. I'm sticking with my partner." I hear Crona's light steps head to the doorway.

I quickly scoot around the corner out of sight.

"Psst! Kid! I know you're there!" I look around the corner to meet Crona's gaze only an inch from mine.

I fall back with a small yelp. I cover my mouth and wait for Soul to come out and chase me out. "He's too invested in Maka right now, it's okay."

I let out a sigh of relief and pull myself off the ground.

"Thank you Kid... For taking the blame.. Th-that was really nice of you..."

I nod and brush myself off. "It's okay. I'd rather he hate me and keep me from her than you. You probably are the most help to her right now and that means you need to be able to work with Soul."

"Y-yeah..." Crona smiles at me with a faint blush on his cheeks. "D-do you want that hug now?"

I sigh and try to smile at him. This seems like something he feels he needs to do, and who am I to keep him from it?

I start to raise my arms but he wraps his arms around me before I could fully accomplish that. I pat his back and feel him quiver. "Crona, are you alright?"

"I-I'm just worried about Maka... I don't remember her being like this since I was still with Medusa and she and I were fighting..." Crona shivers at the memory. "She seems worse now... Meaner."

I swallow and push him away. "Maybe you should go talk to Stein now... And I'm sure Maka'll be fine. After all, this is Maka Ablarn we're speaking of."

Crona nods. "I'll go talk to Professor Stein then."

I nod back and lean on the wall. "I'll stay here in case anything happens."

"No you won't." I jump at the weapon's voice and turn to see Soul seething at me.

"S-Soul Eater! I-I was just g-gonna go get S-Stein!" Crona says, running away. I stare after his small form until he disappears.

I turn back to Soul and he looks just about ready to tear me apart. "Yes, Soul?"

"Go away. I don't want you near my meister." He snarls.

"Too bad. I'm sticking around until she tells me to go away. And in her having the ability to do so, I'll know she's okay." I respond.

(Soul POV)

Who the hell does this bastard think he is?

"Why the hell would you care if you were the one that hurt her in the first place?" I snarl. There is no way I'm letting him near her again. It took a long time to forgive Crona for all his past, but since he hurt me the first time and not her, I was okay with it. But he was aiming for Maka and that was something I could never forgive. If Maka didn't develop such a weird mother/son relationship with Crona, I'd never have been able to keep my blade out of his head. But Maka cares about him now.

But this bastard has the audacity to call her 'love' and put his hands all over her and then turns around and beats her when she's down?

He raises an eyebrow and sighs. "I.. I guess I was defending myself or something."

I scowl at him. Or something?! Is he trying to say he hit her for the hell of it and is just too lazy to come up with an answer?! "So you don't even have the decency to come up with an excuse for being abusive? Jeez, you're a cold bastard, you know that?"

His eyes widen as though in surprise and he holds a hand to his mouth as though to suppress a laugh. I shift my arm and growl.

He stops snickering and looks over at me with a look so full of pain, I almost gasped. His smile was small and shaky and his eyes were filled with remorse. "I may have harmed her today but I am not abusive. I love her too much to ever cause her pain intentionally or otherwise. If you want to hate me, go ahead. But do not accuse me of being intentionally abusive to Maka."

I shift my arm back and snort. "You didn't even hurt her did you."

He looks at me with surprise again but the surprise doesn't fade. "N-no. I did.. I hurt her. I caused those bruises."

No. That sadness reminded me of the same look Maka had every time she looked at my scar. She blamed herself. She basically felt as though she had hurt me herself. He must be feeling the same way about Maka. "It was Stein then?"

He looks away shakes his head. "N-no.. I did it."

"You couldn't hurt her if your life depended on it." I laugh. "You would probably let her cut your hair while you sat there, but if Liz or I did you'd beat the crap out of us."

He sighs. "I may not have caused the bruises directly but I did cause them. If I had noticed how she was getting she never would have ended up this way in the first place."

"I could be blaming myself too, and trust me, I've insulted myself enough. But you're definitely not at fault. I'm her partner, I should have known. Stop blaming yourself, she'd hate it if you were upset. So who really bruised her?"

He rubs the back of his neck and looks over at me. "Maka wouldn't be happy if you held it against him."

"Dammit. It was Crona." I say with realization. HE'S off limits. I can't do anything to avenge Maka. If I did, Maka would probably smash my skull in.

"To be fair, she was trying to kill him. And he had gotten the instruction to knock her out directly from Professor Stein." Kid defends.

"Yeah, yeah." I let out a long breath. "Well come on. Maka needs us.."

* * *

YOU ALL HATE ME I KNOW IT!

I am just having a really hard time with this story, I have no idea how to get past my little block... WELL whatever.

Heres what I was able to bring together, I think its crap but I needed to write SOMETHING.

I would love it if you reviewed, but I know I don't deserve it... ALL I AM IS ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE AFTER ALL!

Wellll I LOVE YOU ALL!


	19. Others

(Stein POV)

Was that how I behaved under the madness? I must admit it's unnerving. To be so accustomed to one's particular behaviour only to see them as someone completely different the next... It reminds of a girl I knew when I was younger. She had multiple personality disorder, I believe.

Rest in peace Margarette...

But this situation with the scythe meister is quite different. The alternate personality is trying to gain Maka's trust and support so far as to create threaded stories that could never be traced back to her.

But why?

She's playing a game. She's trying to weaken Maka's resolve and prove that the girl isn't as strong or brave as everyone believes. She's trying to break her host...

But wouldn't that destroy her as well?

Of course not, that would be when she took over. Allowing Maka Albarn a backseat view of all the people she torments.

How terrible.

I should probably tell someone...

But first, let's see how the kids deal with this.

That Kid character seems to have a strong effect on Albarn. It's almost as though he's her personal symmetrical cheer squad. Giving her the morale and confidence she needs to move forward.

And Soul 'Eater'... He's her partner and he's her second biggest motivator. Odd how that works... He risked his life for her on countless occasions and he still comes up second.

Love is so stupid. Utterly pointless.

Of course Marie treasures it. And for whatever reason, I feel the need to please Marie. So I'll smile and play along with whatever 'romantic' idea she has as best I can. But in return, I'm allowed to continue my experiments.

How did Maka know Marie was pregnant anyways? Could she tell from my soul? No, I doubt it, my soul's characteristics are well-hidden.

Perhaps the blood gives her a telepathic ability?

Maybe, she was hypnotized by her blades yesterday. I should look into that.

But in the meantime-

"STEIN! ARE YOU EVEN READY YET? YOU'RE GOING TO CLEMONTE'S IN TEN MINUTES AND YOU NEED TO LOOK HOT!" I sigh loudly at the shrill scream of my fiancé.

"I'll be ready." I yell back. Enthusiastically of course. I wouldn't want her to think I don't want to go to a stupid dinner.

"GOOD! I'LL BE READY IN AN HOUR I THINK." I sigh again and adjust my screw. That woman...

I smile slightly.

That woman is amazing.

(Liz POV)

I sigh and rest my head on the table, watching Patti color on a piece of paper.

A lot of her yellow seems to be used up...

Giraffes, huh? So surprising.

How long has Kid been gone?

Where is he?

What if he's in trouble?

"Stop worrying sis, you're starting to look like a turtle!" Patti giggles and I smile slightly. Patti's so adorable.

It's weird to think that five years ago, she and I were the most feared criminals of New York.

Patti's right. I should seriously stop worrying about everything. I mean, for all I know, Kid could be reconstructing a building because the symmetry is off. Wow, never did I ever think I would be saying symmetry so often in my life.

"Patti?"

"Yeah, big sis?"

"What do you think of symmetry?"

"I think it's really pretty, but it's also really scary. Especially when it's clowns. Or a sarcophagus of a pharoah!"

"So basically, Kid's type of symmetry is pretty."

"Yeah!"

"Yeah..."

"He's with Maka, you know! He's takin' care of her with Soul and Pinky!"

I look up at her with one of my finely-shaped brows raised. "Pinky?"

"That boy/girl thingy!" Patti giggles.

I nod at frown at my hands. I'd forgotten that Maka is sick. I was so cold to her...

I bite my lip. "Patti-"

"Yeah, I have all our bags ready so we can stay in the dungeons near Maka!" Patti announces. My sis is so smart...

(Blackstar POV)

"Blackstar?"

I turn and grin at my partner. "Yeah, Tsubaki?"

"I worried."

I let my grin turn into a regular smile and nudge her with my elbow. "Hey, I would never let Maka get hurt, not too badly anyways. How's a god like me gonna make it big without one of his favorite disciples?"

"But she's already had to be restrained twice because of her madness, what if she can never go back to normal? What if she has to give Soul up because she can't function anymore? They haven't been on a mission in weeks!" I touch her shoulder.

"It's fine Tsubaki. She just needs her partner there. Soul can handle her."

"I just feel bad that I haven't been there for her like Kid has, you know?"

I stare at her. "Kid?"

"Yeah, he hasn't left her side except when she's in her sessions with Stein or at home with Soul." She looked down in guilt. "I'm a terrible friend."

"Nah, you just don't know how to deal with this kind of situation. I'd have gone to check up on her, but I honestly am scared she'll kick my ass. If she still holds people to the same standards as crazy-Maka, then I am SO dead when I walk into her cell."

She chuckles and I cough. "How about we go check up on her tomorrow when we get back from this mission?"

"Okay!" She turns from me and picks up a red soul and nibbles on it. I turn away and let her do her thing.

"I know Maka'll get better." I grin and look up at the sky. "She's too big to be beaten by a little craziness."

(Spirit POV)

"AHHHH BLAIR I'VE MISSED YOU!" I yell drunkenly at the sexy beast in front of me.

"Death Scythe? Shouldn't you be checking in with your daughter?" I stare at her for a moment.

I straighten up and look her in the eye. I lock gazes with her. "W-what?"

"Oh you're so stupid! C'mere! I'll keep you distracted for Maka!" She pulls my into her glorious breasts and I sigh contentedly.

Wait, what about Maka?

* * *

I knowww! It's just to hold you off for awhile. Fourth of July really got me messed up.

Well please review and I love you all!

And thank you 88Blackmoon88, I am reassured that I'm not completely asymmetrical garbage, and now Ican function X3

Have a greaaaaaat dayyyyy!


	20. Wake Up Calls

(Kid POV)

"Towel."

"Right."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I wipe the sweat from Maka's brow gently. I hand the towel back to Soul. "How is the bruise on her thigh? That one and the big one on her back."

Soul looks at her leg and prods it a bit. I wait for Maka's reaction and receive none. "I barely see anything."

"I don't think it's bothering Maka either."

"Turn her over." I twist Maka's body over, leaving her head in my lap.

"How does it look?"

"There's still a little color but it's fading fast." He prods it gently and her breath hitches.

"I think we should heat it." I suggest.

"Okay. Hand me the water." I pass him the bowl of warm water. He dips the towel in it and rests it on her back.

I roll her back gently so she can lay on the towel and preserve the heat on her back.

We sit in silence for a few minutes. We've been sitting with Maka for several weeks now. Sometimes Tsubaki or Liz will bring us food and we'll eat some but we're too worried about Maka. Nothing has woken her up and every time she's going through a new terror, not even our whispers of encouragement have silenced her whimpers.

Soul and I have gotten along well. For awhile we told stories of the past when things weren't as complicated. Back when Asura wasn't a threat to us and all we had to worry about was meeting our quota of kishin eggs. When black blood was something unbelievable and there were no such things as weapons living inside their meisters, and madness wasn't a threat to us or our loved ones.

But now peace is a dream and the nightmares we'd thought we'd put to rest are becoming our reality.

"You know Blackstar came in while you were sleeping yesterday. Stein was speaking with Lord Death about keeping Maka here permanently." Soul informed me.

I nodded. "I'd been beginning to think that. Maybe we can get her things moved in here."

"That's what I was thinking. I'm sure Spirit would be willing to do the leg work for his precious Maka." Soul chuckles without humor.

I smile slightly and run my hand through Maka's silky hair. "But we'd need to find Crona a new room."

Soul turns to the small figure in the corner and chuckles."I don't know, I think he likes it just fine in here. I don't think his bed was ever even used before Maka came in here."

"Maybe." I look down at Maka's face and frown. While I'm reassured that she's still alive and responsive, it pains me to see that the only responses we can bring out of her are of pain. But there was one other way we got through to her.

"It's eight." I look up at Soul and nod. He gets up and places his cell phone in the corner of the room on the highest volume. He plays a recording of his piano playing and and I begin to rock Maka back and forth. This is the only thing that soothes her at all. Her jaw becomes less tight and her brow less furrowed. Her fists unclench and she breathes easy. But it only works for so long until she begins to quiver because her mind can't handle such powerful notes. Notes that at first start off light but then turn dark, because that's how Soul's soul is. It gets too dark for her, probably bringing up memories she can't handle right now.

"Nice to know my piano skills are worth something other than destroying kishins." Soul muttered.

"She always loved it when you played." I note.

"Yeah. I still don't know why, I'm not as good as my brother."

"But you have character." I mumble, my eyes drooping. I guess his music is lulling me to sleep.

But no, I need to stay up for her.

"Yeah, I guess." He pauses, letting his seemingly unobservant gaze run over me. "Hey man, you should take a nap or something."

"What do you mean? I'm just as awake as you are." I say, forcing my eyes to widen and looking back at him determinedly.

"No offense, dude, you look like shit." He crosses over to me and holds his nose exaggeratedly. "And smell like it."

"Like you have room to talk."

"Nah, I showered yesterday when I left to get her a change of clothes. When was the last time you showered? Maybe that's why Maka's face is all scrunched up. You smell too bad for her."

I glare at him, then look down at Maka and sigh. "While I don't believe that is the cause of her grimace, I admit she may be uncomfortable with my... unsettling scent."

"You can go home and take a shower, I'll take care of Maka. Then take a nap in your own bed for once. If anything happens, I've got your number."

I nod and brush Maka's hair with my fingers one last time before picking her off of my lap and resting her head on the mattress. "I'll go clean myself and put on fresh clothes, but I am not going to leave her over nig-"

_Cough Cough!_

Maka shakes on the mattress, hacking. I pull her to myself, wrapping my arms around her to keep her from moving too much.

"K-Kid?"

I pull back and stare at Maka. Her eyes are still closed and she's still limp but her breathing is incredibly controlled.

"Maka?" Soul pulls her from me and raises her head. "Maka, you awake?"

She opens her right eye a sliver and her gaze looks so dull. "Soul."

How can she speak so clearly after being in a practical comatose for so long?

He pulls her into a hug to cover up his teary eyes. I'm sure there are tears spilling down my face as well.

"...Ow." She whispers. I pry Soul's arms from around her and take a look at her. Both of her eyes are open, at least I think so. Her hair is covering her left eye. Her shoulders are up and tense and her eyes are downcast.

"Maka, love, are you alright?" I shake my head at myself. "Why am I even asking, of course you aren't alright, you've been unconscious and in pain for the last three weeks-"

"Three weeks." I look up at her and there's an expression there that I wouldn't expect to see from her in this situation. Amusement. "I've been asleep for three weeks, I wake up, and all I want to do is sleep."

Soul and I stare at her for a few seconds then chuckle simultaneously. "Well, you seem to be in a pretty good mood. Usually the first thing you do when you wake up is find reason to Maka-chop me."

I turn to Soul and he's smiling warmly at her. I've seen him smirk, but I've never seen him so genuinely happy. I turn back to Maka. The way she affects the people around her...

(Maka POV)

No.. I can't bring myself to look at them. Not after what they did.

It wasn't them. I know that. I'm not stupid.

But still. Just smelling Kid was enough to make my bones ache. Just the red of Soul's eyes made guilt rise in my chest.

Three weeks.

Three years.

How could it have only been weeks?

Weeks?

Impossible.

Was it?

I don't know...

All I do know is...

I hate them all.

AUTHOR NOTE: All spelled out and everything.

JJJEEEEEZZZZ this is hard... i need a consultant...

I've already kind of decided what was going on with Maka and I have a few things I know'll happen. Still. HARD.

Thank you for bearing with me, I'm sorry I suck at updating regularly!

Please review!


	21. Injuries

(Maka POV)

"And then Ragnarok promised not to put needles in my shoes ever again!"

I smile at the pink-haired boy in front of me. Even though he's excited about his development in his relationship with his weapon, he knows to keep his voice down. For me.

"That's nice, C...Crona." It hurts to address them. By their name.

Since they all forced me to scream it before...

"Is your throat dry? Are you having trouble speaking?" He reaches over for a glass of water, and I let him pour the cool liquid down my throat. I don't want to tell anyone what happened. It wasn't their fault.

It's so hard not to lash out at them, but I know it was a dream. I know Ness what causing all those images.

But still...

"There. Now you're all hydrated!" He flashes me a small smile and sets the glass down again. He's sitting on the edge of my, err, his bed with his hands on his knees. He looks tense to anyone who doesn't know him, but I know he's relaxed. Surprisingly more than he normally is.

"Thank you... sweety." There... That's much easier to say than... the other one.

"So... Are you okay?" I know what he means.

I want to nod and tell him I'm fine and that no one needs to worry about me, as long as I keep taking my medicine. Because that's what happened. I forgot to take my pill the morning before Soul took me to my session that day.

But I also want to tell him how distressed I am, how scared I am. He would be the best one to tell, anyways.

But I don't.

"I'm fine, sweetheart, just really tired." I smile as brightly as I can. Crona looks at me sternly for a minutes, surprising me, but I keep up the smile. He smiles and looks away.

"Good. I was really worried about you, Maka." Sure. "And so was Soul, and Elizabeth and Patricia, and-"

"Wait, did you say the name of the shinigami's older weapon?" The lengths I will go to avoid names... How low have I gotten?

"Yes. She was the... third to come. It was Death the Kid, then Soul 'Eater' and then Elizabeth and Patricia." He looks at me with a confused expression. "Why? Does she not like you?"

"Not really... She likes Kid..."

"Well isn't that how it's supposed to be? The weapons and the meisters are friends?" Crona asks.

"Well, yes, but I mean... _like_ like."

"_Like_ like?"

I nod.

He cocks his head. "What do you mean?"

"That Liz has a thing for me." I turn my gaze swiftly to the door to see Kid leaning against the frame with a surprised face. I instantly bring my hand to my left eye to cover it.

"Oh.. Hi, K... Kit." Don't notice the name-change, don't notice the name-change, please don't notice!

"Hello, Maka... How are you doing?" I can't help but smile at the concern in his voice. And the fact that he put his surprise at my words aside for my well-being.

"I'm alright, thank you." I feel my heart flutter under his gaze.

How, after all he's done to me, can I still find myself being affected by Him?

"That's good. I brought you some food." He raises a plastic bag and I see my favorite restaurant's logo on it.

"I'll, um, go, um, talk to Blackstar..." I turn to...the dress-wearing boy... with disbelief written all over my face.

"You're gonna go talk to the big guy?"

"Y-yes... I'll see you later tonight, Maka!" He rushes out of the room while Him and I look after him, dropping my hand.

"Strange boy..." Him turns to me. His golden eyes burn with curiosity. "What's this about Liz?"

I look away and shift a finger into a blade so I could pretend to study it. "Oh, that? Nothing. At all."

"Why should I believe you if you can't even look me in the eye, Maka?"

"I'm not looking you in the eye because it upsets you, not because I'm lying."

"What? What do you mean?" He grabs my chin and pulls my gaze to him, instantly making me close my left eye.

"You hate asymmetrical things, and as far as I know, black and green aren't the same." I explain, with a hushed voice.

He sighs. "Maka, open your eye."

"No."

"Do it."

"No!"

"Maka, open your eye!"

"I don't want to!"

"Maka!"

"Just leave me alone!" I shut both my eyes and feel tingling around my hands as I push his chest and hear a loud gasp of pain. My eyes snap open and I see Kid a few steps away from me with a face filled with surprise and pain, and his hands are pressed against his chest.

Oh my god.

Why is there red stuff covering his hands slowly?

HOLY SHIT!

"OH MY GOD, KI- KIT! I'M SO SORRY!" I jump out of my bed, instantly stumbling and falling onto him, causing him to fall. He gasps in pain and I apologize, trying to get off of him.

I feel my hand scrape, and look at my hand to see a small amount of black blood rising to my skin, forming little beads of blood. I stare for awhile before pressing my hand to his chest, over the cuts I caused, and mesh my blood with his.

"M-Maka? What are you doing? Stop it! IT HURTS!" He yells. I don't stop.

After awhile, of him gasping and yelling, and my pushing him down with my hand on his chest, I let him up. He gasps at the release of pressure and brings his hands up to his chest. "The pain, the cuts... They're gone."

I smile weakly at him and collapse against his chest again.

"Maka!" I hear his soft voice yell as I descend into darkness.

(Kid POV)

She... she stabbed me... With her own blades.

And then... she healed me... With her own blood.

This girl...

"Maka!" I catch her against me and pull her back to her soft features smiling. I smile. "Thank you, Maka."

Now, why did she keep calling me Kit?

In fact, she hasn't referred to any of us by name... I hear a light snore and I chuckle.

At least she's safe.

I pick her up and rest her on the bed. I raise my hand to my chest and frown. How did she do that?

Perhaps she's gained some healing ability from the black blood.

How ironic.

I brush her hair back and smile at her.

Perfectly symmetrical.

Perfect...

Absolutely perfect...

Abso...lutely...

Perfect.

AN* Lawl, did you guys like it? I know i fucked it up... it sucked! I KNOW TRUST ME I KNOW! but still, have to give you guys SOMETHING, right? and I know this is the best i can do right now. just sayin'


	22. Pronouns

(Kid POV)

I wake up to the best feeling ever.

Maka snuggles into me and a tuft of her hair tickles my nose. My eyes shoot open and when I look down, I notice Maka's arms are wrapped around my torso. Her head is pressed into my chest and her breath is even and quiet, although a small snore escapes from her every once in a while.

I smile and rest my head on top of hers. I sigh happily.

Maka whimpers. "No... Stop..."

I pull back gently and look at Maka's face to see it straining slightly. "Pl...ease... Stop."

"Maka?" Her eyes open slightly, then shoot open at the sight of my face. She screams and shoots away from me, collapsing onto the floor.

"MAKA?!" The door slams open, and Soul rushes in, going to Maka's side. "Maka, are you okay? what happened?"

She squeals and crawls away from him, until she meets the wall with her back. "St-stay away!"

"Maka, what's wrong?" I ask with the calmest tone I can muster.

She looks around frantically between Soul and I before her breath finally settles down. She sighs and pulls her knees up to her chest. "N-nothing hap-happened."

"What are you talking about, Maka?" Soul asks her, taking a step in her direction. Her breath hitches and she squeezes herself.

I pull myself off of the bed and put a hand on Soul's shoulder. He turns to me, confusion embedded in his features.

"Hey, Maka, what happened when you were... asleep?" I ask. I have a feeling that her behaviour towards us has to do with whatever was happening her head.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Just a bad dream. I don't even remember it anymore."

I get the hint. She doesn't want to talk about it.

"But Maka-" I quickly put my arm around Soul's shoulder, letting his surprise silence him.

"Okay Maka, we'll go get you some nice little meal, you look rather famished." I push her weapon out the door as I say this, and notice her relax her muscles slightly. I wonder what's been happening in that mind of hers...

"Yeah, okay." She mumbles.

I close the door behind me. "What the hell, man? There is no way she's okay! We should have made her tell us!"

I turn to Soul with a frown on my face. "If she doesn't wish to talk about it, you are not the person to be judging her for it. You've spent much too long keeping your fears and doubts from her, you can't expect her to tell you everything."

"But she's _Maka. _She tells _me _everything." He defends weakly.

"Does she though? How can you be certain?" I reply, leaving him behind to head to the kitchens.

(Maka POV)

I can't believe I let that happen. Let Him in my bed.

I can't let my guard down like that.

Him could have hurt me.

Geez, how could I be so scared of Him that I refer to Him as Him in my own mind? It's not like Him can read my mind or anything.

And my weapon...

He hurt me too.

He can't be trusted. No, He can't be trusted either. Him and He. Then Her and She and It. It is loud. It can't be trusted. Her is too quiet. Plotting... Her can't be trusted. She isn't nice to me. She couldn't be trusted even before She hurt me. And She still can't. Boy is nice... Boy hurt me too though. But Boy was nicer than the rest. Boy didn't know better. But Boy can't be trusted. Girl either. Girl was insane. Girl is just a kid. Girl cannot be trusted, but Girl also isn't hated. Girl and Boy. Girl and Boy cannot be trusted. Girl and Boy didn't know better. Him and He were cruel. It and Her were sadistic. She enjoyed it.

And I... I was weak. I could not hurt Them, so I hurt Me, until Me made I hurt Them and Them were weak.

I giggle silently.

Me is always there, with Them watching.

Oh, Me.

_Yes, I?_

"Oh, nothing Me."

_Okay then, I. Are you ready, I?_

Yes. I is ready. I is ready for anything Me has planned.

(Stein POV)

"Honey, you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened. You were trying to help the poor girl!" Her sweet voice brings me out of my trance.

"Blame myself? Who says I blame myself? I'm simply wondering just how much of her anatomy might have changed due to the black blood... Oh, how I'd love to dissect that one." I say, trying to play off my guilt.

Why do I feel guilty?

I screw my head a little tighter.

She sighs and makes her way over to my desk. I watch her as her eye runs over my papers. "So, you've made progress?"

"Yes." I smile and let my own eyes skim over my notes and observations. "Her black blood varies from Soul and Crona's greatly in the symptoms, but the outcome and inflections are the same.

"For example, all three of them have their own demons to face. Crona was ground zero, so he has the original demon, Ragnarok. Soul has his little demon the round room, and Maka has a duplicate of herself. Each of their demons, however, feed from different weaknesses that each of the students have. Crona, for example, is constantly plagued by fear. Therefore, Ragnarok feeds off of that energy, giving Crona a small reprieve from his fear through madness, however Ragnarok himself is also plagued with the madness instead of controlling it. Soul secretly seeks power, hence his obsession with becoming the best Death Scythe and his over-protectiveness of Maka."

"How is being protective of his meister a grab for power?" Marie asks me with a confused expression.

"Well, the protectiveness is one part 'love' and two parts power. By keeping her safe, he's able to prove to the world that he can be responsible for both Maka's and his own life. Even if he nearly kills himself, by risking his life for her, he gains power in the relationship."

Marie shakes her head at me and peck my cheek. "I think you severely underestimate the power of emotion and family."

"Family?"

"Yes. Don't tell me that when our kid is born, you're only going to help him so you have more power over him!" She says, aghast.

"But what would he need help with?" I ask, severely confused.

"Well, he's either going to be a weapon like me or a meister like you, so obviously he's going to be fighting witches and pre-kishins and all sorts of foes! He's going to constantly be in the face of danger!" I hear a snap and feel some pain in my hand. I look down and notice that I'd broken my scalpel, and cut my hand in the process. When did I grab my scalpel? And why the hell did I just break it?

"Oh, Frankie-poo! Just wait here, I'll get you a bandage!" She squeals and runs off, through the wall, leaving a pregnant, Marie-shaped hole in place of the wall.

I sigh and grab a needle and some of my favorite steel thread. I stitch up the surprisingly deep cut and use my lab coat to wipe away the excess blood.

"Woah, why is that kind of turning me on?" I turn to see Marie with a tight grip on the gauze, a red face and a wide eye. "Oh God, did I really just say that? Oh, now you'll never love me ever again, why am I so obnoxious!? Mom was right, I can never hold onto a man!"

I sigh and loosen my screw a bit. "Marie, it's fine. I still admire you as much as I did before your bawdy comment on my sewing skills."

"ONLY ADMIRE?!" She wails.

I smirk. I know how to push her buttons just as well as anyone else's. "Fine, I love you just as much as I did before, my Marie."

"Mhm... So you were saying Crona's weakness was fear, Soul's was power... What's Maka's weakness?"

"I don't know for sure yet, but I'm thinking trust."

"Trust? Isn't that more of a strength?" Marie asks, raising one blonde brow.

"Not if the problem is you don't trust easily." She still looks confused. "Maka's father has ruined Maka's view on relationships and trust. Because Spirit is a liar and a cheater and a player, she has trouble separating most men from that stereotype. And since Kami practically abandoned Maka, Maka also will have trouble trusting women since she couldn't even trust her own mother to stay with her.

"Luckily, Maka's partner turned out to be a boy, so she had to work on her dislike of the male gender. That, and she had a pre-existing friendship with Blackstar. Then to find someone as kind and loyal as Tsubaki, well, Tsubaki sort of became like a new mom for Maka, despite Maka's disposition of independence. I actually don't know why she came to like Kid. Perhaps it was his display of power and chivalrous attitude, which differs greatly from any man she ever came to know before him. And the pistols came with him, so she befriended them as well."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Well, if for any reason she were to believe that they'd lied to her of tried to harm or betray her, she'd probably lose trust in everyone, thus closing her off from the world and leaving her to steep in her madness."

"Oh... So you think that her 'demon' is going to try to deceive Maka to believe that she's been hurt by her friends."

"Yes. I already know that the 'demon' has tried other methods of gaining power, starting with fear, then touching into Maka's sympathy, although I think her lies were awfully outrageous and unbelievable. Then she went after Maka's fear of being weak, but Kid was able to pull Maka out of that. I'm guessing that would be the next tactic."

"Shouldn't you do something?"

"Not yet... I want to see how deep her relationship with the reaper is first, and if I should tell Lord Death to back off from them."

Marie sighs. "Please explain, my brain is too slow to keep up with you."

"Death the Kid is a reaper. Lord Death is going to be giving Kid the title of Lord Death, meaning that Kid will start to age impossibly slowly. Therefore, only the reaper's soul mate can create a relationship with a reaper, and not die off long before the reaper. Once a reaper meets their soul mate, their mortality is tied. One can die without the other dying, sure, but not by age But then, you have to live with a great pain for the rest of your life if your soul mate does die before their time. It's quite tragic actually, and I still don't understand why the woman can't be as indestructible as the reaper, but I'm not Death so I won't be judging anytime soon. Lord Death has been keeping girls away from Kid for a long time, because he wants to spare Kid the pain of not being able to be with them."

"You mean?"

"Yes."

"Oh, how sad..." Marie says softly, tears filling her eye.

"Don't cry..." I pull her to myself and cradle her against myself, not quite understanding why, but knowing that I need to.

"So... you think Maka could be..?"

"I'm not sure but their bond seems stronger than most people's. I'm probably wrong, and frankly, I hope I am."

"Why?"

"Cause if I'm right, they'll have Death at their heels."

A/N*: TEE HEE.( Longest chapter! 2,000 wrds w/out the a/n!) Hello ppl! I hope this is what you wanted... If not please tell me and try to tell me what you want me to explain or focus on.

And that whole soul mate thing is a bunch of crap I made up because I felt that it was adorable and this story wasn't complicated enough.

Did you understand the whole Him, He, Her, She, It, Girl and Boy thing? Well here you go in case you lost track:

Him= Death the Kid

He= Soul 'Eater' Evans

Her= Tsubaki Nakatsukasa

She= Liz Thompson

It= Blackstar

Girl= Patti Thompson

Boy= Crona [Insert last name here]

I really forgot his last name... does he have one? And did I spell Tubaki's right? I'm going from memory right now, so. :P

Please review!


	23. Alright

A/N: I love the reviews! Let's keep em coming! Sorry this chap's a little short, but it's too emotionally draining to write too much of this crap.

Um in reply to dark-moon wolf 14: Yes, Marie is pregnant, it was mentioned before in chapter 19 and hinted in chapter 4. And thank you for your review, I'm glad I haven't failed you.  
Is this fluff enough for you?

(Kid POV)

I knock tentatively on the door before opening it a crack to peek in at Maka. She's still in her same position on the floor, her eyes are glued to nothing and there's a small smile on her lips that brings me no comfort.

"Maka?"

She giggles. Her eyes creep over to me and I notice that they're both a lighter shade of green than normal. She'd put the contacts on.

"Yes, him?"

I almost ask why she said 'him' but decide against it. The last thing she needs right now is to be interrogated. "I brought you some food. Well, soup. I don't exactly count soup as a food."

"Mhmm." She nods.

"Well, I'll leave this right here, then." I rest the tray I'd brought just inside the door, because I don't want to frighten her with my proximity. I figure that she'd had enough of close human interaction in her nightmares.

"Why are you putting the food on the floor? Him is silly." She giggles and pats the empty space next to her.

I raise a brow and can't help but smile slightly. At least she isn't screaming bloody murder.

I pick up the tray again and set myself down next to her, my legs crossed. I put the tray down in front of us and peek over at Maka. Her smile is less unnerving and her eyes are softer. "Thank you, him."

"No worries, love." She flinches. "I'm sorry."

She looks over at me, eyes curious. "What? Why?"

"Because I make you uncomfortable. I can leave if you want me to, I can send Soul or Tsubaki in here." I offer, a small pain in my chest at the thought of leaving her.

She's silent for a few moments, seeming to be battling with herself. She suddenly moves her gaze to the bed. "But he's worse than him. And her's too quiet..."

I stare at her while she mumbles to herself and I feel worry blossom deep in my heart.

I think she's broken.

"I doesn't want to be alone, me."

What is going on in her head? Who is she talking to, and why is she speaking so strangely?

"Maka." Her head whips in my direction and she stares in my eyes with fear in hers.

"Y-yes, him?"

"Would you like to eat?"

She stares at me for a long time so I decide to take the initiative. I pick up one of the two spoons I'd brought and scoop two spoonfuls up. I lean to one and eat it myself while holding the other spoon to her lips. She stares at me for awhile more, before letting her gaze soften and taking the spoon in her mouth.

"Mm." She hums. She likes the soup. She pulls back and lets her bangs fall over her face, but that can't hide the light blush on her cheeks.

I feel my heart lift. If I can make her show a genuine pleased emotion, then maybe she isn't too far gone.

Not yet.

(Maka POV)

Him.. Him is so different now.

_A hot poker through my stomach, going in through the back and sticking out through the front for my view. Another following immediately after. Right next to the former. Blood cakes on my skin, practically head to toe. _

But Him still can't be trusted.

**I?**

I's eyes roll away from Him to I's bed. Me sits there, legs crossed, a small grin plastered on Me's face.

**Why are you blushing? Him isn't making you blush, right?**

"N-No."

"No?"

"No."

"Maka?" Him. I turns to Him and Him frowns.

_"If you won't willing join the Nothingness, you must be persuaded." A sharp pain in my gut. "And I can be quite persuasive."_

"Maka." I blink.

"Yes?"

**Right, I, remember what Him did. All the pain Him caused I.**

I do remember.

"Are you alright?"

I giggle.

"Maka?"

Him's voice.

So soft-sounding. So light, so calming.

But Him... Him did so much. What am I supposed to do?

I love Him. I never stopped. But Him hurt I and Me. Him was cruel.

What does I do?

(Kid POV)

"Maka?" She freezes and she looks like she's about to cry.

What do I do? How do I fix this?

_"Say it again.__"_

I rest a hand gently on her shoulder. She tenses. I lean forward until my lips are pressed to her ear.

"I love you." I whisper.

She's trembling. I pull her chin to face me so I can look her in the eyes. She's scared.

"I love you." I say slightly louder.

I pull her chin to me, until I feel her shaky breath upon my lips and heat radiating from her own.

"I love you." I mumble, pressing my lips unto hers.

Gently, first. Our lips barely touching, her lips like feathers upon my own.

Then she leans forward. Just slightly, but slightly enough to where there's a pressure upon my lips. This causes me to thread a hand into her hair and pull her closer. I groan.

I pull back slightly, breathing heavier than before. "I love you." I say breathlessly.

I pull her to me again, crashing my lips against hers. Her lips are different from before. Before they were soft and warm. Now they're chapped and cold.

But still I kiss her. Because I love her.

I feel a trembling hand cup my jaw and pull me closer. I tilt my head to get more of her, her intoxicating scent of cinnamon clouding up all my senses to everything but her.

I open my mouth, to taste her. I'm wondering how we've spent so long apart from each other, since I can't even bring myself to leave her for an hour now.

I send my tongue into her mouth, exploring her, tasting her. She tastes amazing. She feels amazing.

I feel her tongue enter my own mouth, and I allow her to taste me too, because_ Oh God, _where did she learn to kiss like this?

And here we are, attention consumed entirely by the other, both of us loving this just as much as the other. Both of us affected, both of us affecting.

We hum in harmony. A harmony of pleasure. A single kiss, two people, perfect balance.

We pull back at the same time, gasping for breath. I smile lightly at her flushed cheeks and disoriented gaze.

"I love you." I say again.

She looks up at me and slinks her arms around my neck, pulling me roughly back to her. I grin against her lips uncontrollably because I can feel my words on her own lips.

_I love you, too._

Those words. They give me faith that she will be alright.


	24. Resonate

A/N: Okay, I felt bad for the long wait, so in return here's a long chapter. ( BY the way... has this story gone on too long? Well no worries, I've already got the ending planned out, just need to figure out how to get to it smoothly.)

I really liked it.

It made me giggle a lot.

- Please Review! I hope you liked!

(Maka POV)

**Him.**

Kid.

**Him.**

Kid.

**Him.**

No, it's Kid. I'm certain. It has to be.

**No. Him, it's Him. Him hurt us, I.**

What?

**Remember all the pain he put you through!**

_You_ put me through all that! _You_ were the one that created all those illusions of pain!

**You IDIOT! I didn't do anything, I only showed you the true faces of your so-called _friends._ Don't you see? I'm the only one you can trust. I'm a part of you, I AM you.**

I don't understand...

**Of course not, the reaper is using his tricks on you, trying to get you to trust him..**

Is he?

**Him is...**

I pull back from Kid's embrace and take deep, heavy breaths. My head is spinning, all I see is him.

"Maka." His voice is husky and breathless. His soul... I can sense it. It's got so many warm sensations rolling off of it in wavelengths. There's no way he's the same man who tortured me... That man was an illusion, a dream. This is real. Kid is real. "Um...Maka?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I'm really sorry but now that you're somewhat stable... I can't help but notice..." He shoots up and immediately starts fumbling with my hair and clothing. "Did you not notice how crooked your clothes were or how messy your hair was? How could you sit so still with such a pressing matter at hand? No wonder you were going insane, anyone would with their appearance being so disarray! I completely understand why you might have felt so uncomfortable, I'm so sorry I didn't notice sooner!"

I giggle into my hand. Yes, this is Kid. Obsessed with symmetry, not Nothing.

**I'm trying to work with you, Maka. If you decide to trust this compulsive bastard, I won't be here to help you when he turns on you. He'll find a way to rid of** **me.**

"Maka." He wraps his arms around me from behind.

_He wrapped his arms around me and brought his lips to my ear, caressing my shoulders with two double-edged steel knives. "Do you know you actually look somewhat appealing covered in your own blood."_

No... These two are not the same person... They can't be..

ARGH! Why can't I think straight? Some of me wants to believe that this is Kid, my love, my saviour, but the other parts of me want to hurt him for hurting me...

But can I?

Why not? He deserves it!

But it wasn't HIM Him. Him did it not Kid...

What to believe?

(Kid POV)

How didn't I notice it earlier?! Or maybe it was my fault... Yes of course it was, by threading my hands into her hair I disrupted the neatness and symmetry of it, therefore being the cause of her disorderly appearance!

How could I have done such a thing?!

"Maka." I wrap my arms around her from behind and rest my head on her shoulder nuzzling into her neck. "I'm so sorry, I never meant to do this to you!"

Her silence unnerves me. She must be upset with me... Yes, she's angered because she knows it was my fault that her symmetry was disrupted.

"What to believe?" She breathes. Or maybe she's just having a small psychotic breakdown.

I nuzzle even more into her neck and tighten my grip on her waist. "Maka... What's wrong?"

"Huh? Kid? Nothing, sorry. Just... Nothing." She reaches up and holds my arms to her and leans her head onto mine. I let it go.

"I'm glad you're calling me Kid again."

"Oh... You noticed." She mutters.

I nod into her and she giggles. Someone seems to have a ticklish neck. Either that or my antics are amusing her. "What's so amusing?"

"You are." I was correct! "Why are you nuzzled into me?"

"Because I love you.. And I'm sorry."

"For what now?"

"I disrupted your symmetry. When we were, ahem... were um.. you know..." She nods and I blush, bringing my face back to the back of her shoulder, resting my lips there to keep back a grin.

"So did you fix it?"

I nod into her. "It's all perfect again. Your hair is very easy to work with."

"Thank you, I guess."

"It's also very soft." I press my cheek into her hair as if to prove it. She giggles again. I pull back and rest my chin on her shoulder, looking at her the best I can out of the corner of my eye. "So are you alright now?"

She sighs. "I don't know. Can it really be classified as okay if I'm having hallucinations, nightmares and none of my blood is red?"

She clasps a hand over her mouth, but little does she know I'm aware of all of these. Well, I inferred the hallucinations. "What are you hallucinating about?"

Her hand drops and she turns her head to me. "I see her sometimes. I don't just hear her. Sometimes she actually appears."

I pull back and away, crawling around her so that I'm sitting in front of her. "You mean Mad Ness?"

"Yes."

I stare at her with wide eyes. "Have you told Professor Stein?"

She shakes her head slowly. "No.. He'd just give me more of that medicine, and all that does is give me a stomach ache and a head ache to boot."

I stare at her, irritation bubbling below the surface of my hopefully calm exterior. She looks back at me, warily. "What?"

"Yet you still wear those stupid contacts."

"So?" She looks away, a look of guilt and sadness on her face.

"So if the medication is harming you, why in the world would you willingly apply it to yourself, especially with something as tacky as contacts?"

"You know why." I groan. Not with the symmetry thing again!

Oh my... Did I really just think that? My dear symmetry, if you can hear me, I'm sorry!

"Maka, I love symmetry as much as, well, anyone should, but I don't love it to the extent of having the people I care about be in pain! Now this is probably the first and only time you're going to hear me say this, definitely not the last time you're going to hear it from, say, Blackstar or Soul, and Liz'll probably say it a few times-"

"Kid."

I blush. "Sorry. Anyways, I was _going_ to say that I... Well... The hell with symmetry. There I said it... Please never ask me to say it again, it hurt enough as it is."

Symmetry, if you heard that, I apologize for that too!

Maka's eyes widen. She turns to me slowly. "I'm so sorry, Kid."

That was not quite the response I was expecting.

"What do you mean?"

She pulls her legs up to her chest again. "_I _was the one hurting. _I_ was cruel. I should have just dealt with it.. Why did I have to give in? Why am I such a bad person?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did I have to hurt him? Him is a good person, I knew it was all an illusion. I is sure that them were the same, they are all good, why did I hurt them? Me, why did you make I hurt them?" I can barely hear her, but the words are there. Now, what do they mean?

"Maka, what are you talking about? Please, talk to me." I say softly.

She looks up at me, but I can tell she doesn't really see me. "Resonate with me."

I splutter. Why would Maka want to resonate with me? Our soul wavelengths don't even sync up, what on earth is she thinking? "What? Why? How would we even-"

"I need you to know how sorry I am."

I stare at her. I blink a few times, just looking at her face, trying to read her. All I see is sincere regret and determination. I sigh and run my hand through my hair. "Alright."

She lets out a breath of relief. She turns back to me and crosses her legs Indian-style. "Okay, you and I both have Soul Perception, right?"

I even my body up to hers. I nod. "Right."

"Then, let's try to adapt our souls to each other and resonate. I only want us both to watch in case... I hurt you." She says the last part quietly.

I nod and put my hand over hers. She turns her palm into mine and squeezes me. I take a deep breath and adjust my vision so I can look at her soul. Her soul is pretty small, but it has a beautiful glow about it. "Well... On the count of three." She nods. "One. Two. Three."

"Soul Resonance." We say it in perfect unison, her chiming voice and my deeper voice harmonizing pleasantly. I feel our souls begin to touch, but we aren't resonating yet, not even close. Her soul is worried, hesitant. Well, mine is a bit hesitant as well, but she needs to calm her soul before we can resonate.

"Maka, it's okay. Calm down. Work with me." She lets out a breath and nods, keeping her eyes on my soul. Her soul loosens up, and in a sense, it feels a little... obsessive. I look up at her and give her a look. "Hey."

"Sorry, I don't know how to adapt to your soul." She says, smothering a laugh with her vacant hand.

"Let's try to resonate through an emotion then." I smile at her. "Follow my lead."

I let my thoughts wander to the past. Back when things were calmer. I think of my father first. His kind and cheery voice masking over his deeper, gravelly voice. I think of how he acts with me. I think of when I was much younger, when he first explained the meaning of being a reaper. The importance of balance, he explained it all. I think of all the time we spent together, just talking. He's so different when we're alone. Without Liz or Patti. And I think of Liz and Patti, when we all partnered up. I think of all the battles, all the souls we managed to collect. I think of the whole group. I think of the basketball games, the bets and dares we constantly made with each other. I think of all the strife everyone put me through about my aversion to disorder, and then of all the support everyone gave me despite it. I think of all we've all gone through, the constant battle against madness and kishins. And we all came through it, smiling. I think of Maka. The one we left behind. I feel a twinge of guilt, but ignore it to focus on my goal. I think of her determination. I think of her courage. I think of her limitless strength. I think about how much I really care about her.

What better emotion to sync with, than love?

(Maka POV)

"Follow my lead."

I nod and quiet my giggles. I feel his slight irritation fade and it's replaced by a slight warmth. It's similar to what I felt earlier, after we kissed, but it's a little different. Les rough, less wild. A little more friendly. And slowly, the warmth grows, steadily.

I know what he's doing.

So I follow his lead.

I think of Mama. I think of her when I was little girl, before Papa ruined everything. It was a long time ago, but I remember her putting my hair into pigtails with ribbons in the morning, then brushing out my hair before bed. I think a bit further when she finally decided to take a step for the better. When she was signing the divorce paper. I smile, that's my best memory of her. She was so determined to move on, to finally let herself be happy. She was so strong. I think of how terrible their partnership was, then think of my own, trying to move on to a happier subject and stay with the theme of our resonance. I think Soul and I. I think of how it was a the beginning. I think of our hard work and how well we fight. I think of the first time we achieved 99 souls. It may have ended badly, but I was proud of him. I think of everyone, Tsubaki, Crona, Soul, Kid, Patti. Even Liz, and even Blackstar. Before I hurt them, before they hurt me. I think of all the lunches we spent together, all the hanging out we did. I think of all our battles and how awed I used to be by everyone's skill. Even Blackstar has his moments, no matter how many souls he actually manages to collect. And finally, I think of Kid. How nice and thoughtful he can be. How loyal he is. I think of how much he's proven his affection to me, and how easily I let my trust for him slip.

He doesn't deserve that. Because I love him.

There it is. Our souls are connecting, we're resonating at a low level but still resonating.

We both smile and look up at each other. We did it.

We matched wavelengths.


	25. Oh God

(Normal POV)

There it is.

Their Resonance.

It's amazing. It's unlike any resonance either had ever felt before. It isn't at a particularly high rate, but it is still incredible.

Their souls are not within themselves anymore. It isn't easy to describe, but it's something like an out-of-body experience.

Neither of them are themselves any more.

They had time only to smile before the came here. To their souls' meeting.

At first neither of them is aware. They both let themselves float within the nethers of their minds. As they 'lose' themselves, their resonance grows. It goes up and up to extraordinary levels.

It's amazing.

(Kid's POV)

We were together in Crona's room. I'd barely had to time to look up and smile at Maka's smile before I ended up here.

Where am I?

I'm not quite sure.

Let's check my senses, I cannot rule out the possibility of death, no matter how unlikely it may be.

I can see, the problem is there's nothing to see. I feel as though I am breathing. My lungs are moving in sync with my diaphragm.

Smell? There is my problem again. There is nothing to smell.

Wait, that's a lie. There's a hint of something in the, can I call it, 'air'.

Is it... Yes, I'm almost certain. There's a hint of cinnamon in the 'air'. Where is it coming from?

A soft light makes itself known. I 'turn' myself towards it. What is it?

The cinnamon is coming from that direction, I'm almost certain.

Now I just need to get to it.

(Maka's POV)

I've been here before. Last time it was intentional, this time it's a surprise.

I turn around within the 'water' as I call it, and look for something, anything.

Last time I'd been deliberately looking for Crona's soul and Soul's madness had been the key to it.

I suppose my own black blood is enough to send me alone. The only thing is... last time Soul had to pull me out. This time, who'll bring me back?

And this time, I'm not aware of anything on the outside. I have no connection to reality.

I should be frightened, but I'm not.

Is it because of the vanilla I smell? It's Kid scent, I know it, but where is he?

Is it _his_ soul I'm supposed to be looking for?

And where is my own?

I continue to spin myself before seeing a soft glow in the distance. My soul!

I push myself towards it as quickly as I can. Yes, it's mine, I recognize it from last time. Only this time it was a little darker in hue... Not redder, not by any means. That would be frightening prospect. Just a little duller, less bright.

I reach for it and as soon as the tips of my fingers touch it, I'm transported back into the room I'd been in with... Him. And Ness. All of them. Before I turned.

I pull my arms around myself and look around for her. For Me.

"Hello?" I-is that? Yes, it's Kid... Or Him, I can't tell. "Hello, is anyone here?"

I grab a book off of one of the large piles next to me and peek around the pile behind me only to see someone with black hair, three half-stripes, and golden eyes. He's wearing a plain black suit with a white collar and three white stripes across the torso. He doesn't have those lines though...

Is that Kid or Him?

Maybe I can trick Him if it is Him. Let's see, how does Ness act?

(Kid's POV)

A large dark room with piles and piles of books. That's where I am. The scent of cinnamon is gone.

I turn a pile and find Maka, clutching a book almost desperately. I blink at her. "Maka?"

She clears her throat and broadens her shoulders, putting on a sly smirk. "Ah, no. Sorry, Him. She hasn't gotten here yet. I think she'll be here soon, though, so you should prepare yourself. Get She and Girl. Actually, get all of them. Just, yeah. We're gonna go big this time."

I froze. Was this Ness? I look her in the eyes, only to notice both eyes were their original shade of green, and assuming the black color in reality comes from Ness, that meant that this is Maka. I frown. Unless this Ness could shift herself. "Your eyes... They're both green."

The blonde in front of me scoffs. "Well, yeah. I'm expecting K-the reaper to be coming too. I'm taking care of him myself, though. I need him to think I'm Maka, so I changed my eyes. It's not all that hard, Him."

I narrow my eyes on her. She seems to think I'm someone else. Why is that?

I think quickly. This is an opportunity to figure out what's been happening in Maka's terrors. So I play along.

I look her over and my eyes widen at the beautiful dress that she's wearing. It's perfectly symmetrical, the fabric hugging her waist then flowing out magnificently at her hips. Her hands are donned in finger-less lace gloves, and currently are carrying a book in a pre-chop position.

This has to be Maka. I try to smirk evilly. "Well then, let's go over this plan once more."

I need to know what's been happening in her mind.

(Maka's POV)

I keep my sly smile on my face, keeping my book ready to crack his skull if necessary. If he learns it's me, he'll kill me, I'm sure of it. "Plan. Of course."

The corner of his mouth twitches as though to keep in a laugh. "Yes, please elaborate on what you want us to do."

I swallow nervously. Plan? What plan? "Well, you know.. We do the same thing as before but on a whole new scale. Make her pay, get your revenge, just keep her breathing."

"Why should we keep her breathing?" Him asks.

"We don't want her to die on us, where would be the fun in that?" I try to grin my best way. This would be way easier if I wasn't scared shitless.

"So, was there anything I did particularly before that you found... entertaining." He says with a forced smile. Of course, he's upset he can't kill me. He wants to add me to Nothing.

I laugh. "Do remember that time you cut 'Kid' into her tongue? Oh, that was amazing, the look on her face!"

He grimaces, then reveals a shaky smile. What's wrong with him? He seemed awfully pleased when he'd finished his handiwork before. "Anything else?"

I take a deep breath and act like remembering fondly. I hate thinking about this, it makes me feel pains all over again. "Uh... Th-that time y-you had Soul biting i-into her was f-fantastic. I-I don't kn-know why I didn't th-think of that! Th-those teeth a-are practically w-weapons after all!"

"A-and you know the time when you had t-tricked her into thinking you were released from a 'spell' and you felt g-guilty, only to hug her then stab her in the back. That was so... very, very funny."

"I love the work all you guys did. You by far the most impressive though. While It's methods were amazing, blocking off her senses before attack, I can definitely say with certainty, you were the most traumatizing for her. It probably has to do with the fact she loves the d-damn reaper and to be betrayed like that.. This whole idea was probably the best I've ever had."

I take shaky breaths, keeping my tears back. I frown as though in anger. "Too bad the bitch had to bite back, eh? I'm sure you have plenty of revenge ideas for her, anything'll work. Hey, why not feed her her own medicine? Slit that bitch's throat if you want, just not too deeply. Remember we want this to last."

"Oh god..." He brings a hand to his mouth as if he were going to vomit and his eyes are screwed shut. His eyes fly open and they're filled with disgust and horror. I... I think there are some tears welling up.

Then it hits me.

I shake my head at him and let my book drop. "Kid?!"

He reaches toward me. "I had no idea..."

I glare at him. "You JERK!"

He winces at my screech. "I'm so sorry, Maka, I just.. I had to know. I know you would never have told me."

I shake my head at him and let my tears run down. "You..."

"I'm so sorry, Maka. Please forgive me, I should have never asked you to elaborate. I'm a terrible person for making you relive that." He falls to his knees and looks up at me.

I let a sob rack through my body. "Just shut up and comfort me, idiot."

A/N: Awkward ending. Not ending of STORY just of chapter. AGH i keep doubting my chapters but this one's real. I just wish I could write more into this chapter, but for the time being I can't. So I leave you with this. I have a hard time coming up with gruesome things so these are lame... I know. Or maybe to you they're not. Who knows? ACK I'm a psychopath, don't listen to me. I'm thinking of this as a horror movie watcher, not as an empathizer.

Is that a word?

Well you get me... hopefully.

Please review! Love you all! :D

(BTW Maka didn't get that mad because she... well i'll explain next chapter... ;P soowwwiiieeee!)


	26. Most Disturbing Chapter

* WOW well this is extremely gruesome. Read at your own risk, and make sure you aren't eating. I finally hit the horrific part of this story I think, I feel like everything before was kind of lame-o, but this chapter is extremely horrific I think. Feel free to disagree, and if you want you can just read Kid's POV, but then you have to wait till the next update sooo... 0.0 Your choice :/ I _did_ rate this M sooo... It's only to be expected :P*

(Kid POV)

"Just shut up and comfort me, idiot." She says as tears begin to fall down her face at an alarming rate and sobs rack through her fragile body.

I look on at her, I think of what she went through and feel bile rise up my throat. How someone could do things like that to another being. How it was _me_ who caused her that pain. Or rather, a projection of myself.

But I still feel guilty. Even if it wasn't me directly, by creating a relationship with her I became her weakness... And not to mention I just tricked my love into pouring out her nightmares, forcing her to relive every wound, every terror, every gut-wrenching moment in the presence of her so-called friends.

And yet while we were all on her mind, not one of us was there for her. Not one of us was there to protect her.

It was Maka. Just Maka against the world.

I stand up shakily, still feeling weak from the horror she described to me, and the horrific thought that _she only told me parts of it._ There was still _more_.

I step towards her once, and she runs forward and barrels into me, wrapping her arms around my torso roughly, squeezing me as though I'm her only hope. After I right myself, I steady her against me and place my hands on her back, letting her let it all out, all her pain, her fear, her grief. Just rubbing her back as she cries out all the unshed tears she'd been forced to hold in.

I rest my chin on top of her head and squeeze her body to mine, just wanting to protect her from the rest of the world, protect her from anymore pain. She's already been through enough. "I am so sorry, Maka..."

If possible, she holds me tighter and sobs a bit harder. I raise a hand and let it run through her hair, more to soothe myself than her. I kiss her head and begin to rock her gently, on her feet. "Shh... It's okay Maka... I'm here now... I'll protect you..."

Slowly, but surely, her sobs die down and soon after the tears stop, only leaving Maka hiccuping and sniffling. She pulls back from her position in my arms to look up at me. "I am so sorry Kid..."

I blink at her. "Why are you the one apologizing? I'm the one at fault in this equation, Maka."

"Well, I am mad that you tricked me like that, but you were right in doing it. You're right, I would have never told you what happened if you just asked me, and that's part of the reason why I'm sorry. I was being unreasonable about trusting you when I know that you would never betray me like Him did..." I stare at her. Even when she's the victim, she still feels like everything is her fault.

I tighten my grip on her waist and look her in the eye to make sure she understands me. "Maka, I need you to understand that nothing that's happened to anyone around you is your fault. I don't blame you for not telling me, I wouldn't have told anyone either. I don't blame you for anything you did to any of us in your mind, because it wasn't me. It was an enemy, someone trying to harm you, not me. Just because the figures in your mind may have looked like people you know and trust, none of them were us. Just like with Mad Ness. I doubt if I killed that vile creature that you would blame me for it. Even if she does look like you. And yes, there may be some pause in me about hurting something that remotely looks like you, but in the end, it isn't you."

"The shape and form don't matter at all," she mumbles with wide eyes, "it's only the soul that matters."

I nod, satisfied that I've finally gotten through to her. "You understand?"

She nods with a small smile on her face. "Yes... Thank you, Kid."

I smile at her softly. "I love you, Maka."

"I love you, too." She says without any hesitation. This causes my smile to turn into a grin. She notices this, and realizes what she just said causing a deep blush to color her features. She grins. "I love you, Kid."

"I love you too, Maka."

"I love you!" She says happily with a giggle, then pulling me in for a quick kiss. She pulls back, leaving me slightly dazed and relieved that her lips were back to the way they were that first night when they'd kissed.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, _no_!" The loud screech is heard, a male voice, and it causes Maka to pale. She tugs on my shirt. "We need to get out."

"How exactly do you suppose we manage that?" I ask her, holding her in a protective manner. The voice sounds familiar and I don't like it one bit.

"I, I don't know! Um, let's hide for now, in a pile or somethi-"

"You really think you could get away from me?" I hear a cold voice inquire. Maka tenses up and pushes me away from her forcefully. I end up standing behind her and when I follow her emotionless gaze I see her. Well, not _her_ but her body. With black eyes.

(Maka POV)

I push Kid behind me. I can't let Me hurt him. Not now, not after everything.

"Hey there, Me."

She narrows her eyes on me dangerously with a malicious smile creeping onto her face. "Hello, _I._"

I feel Kid wrap his arms around my waist in encouragement, but right now it's only constricting my movement. I reach my hands up, sliding them over my body till I feel Kid's arms and I pry them off of me. To reassure him, I squeeze his wrist before stepping away from him and standing broadly in front of him. "Are we done with those nicknames? I find them to be so..."

"Stupid? I agree, after all, you came up with them, right?" I narrow my eyes on her and scowl.

"Shut it, whore."

"Woah, language, babe! I'm no whore. _You,_ however.." She looks past me, I assume to meet Kid's gaze. "I wouldn't be sticking it anywhere near her if I were you."

I shudder and can only imagine the disgust on Kid's face. She laughs and looks back at me, her eyes somehow darkening to an even dark shade of darkness. "Don't talk to him."

She steps forward and I take two steps forward, threateningly. She holds her hands up and puts on a hurt expression. "Woah, girl. I'm surprised at you. Don't you remember how well we fought together? The taste of victory as we stained our porcelain skin with red?"

"It wasn't the taste of victory. It was the taste of madness, of weakness."

She shrugs. "Madness, victory, weakness, none of that matters. What matters is that you liked it, didn't you Maka? Being able to take out all your frustration and betrayal on your enemies-"

"They were my friends!"

"They were _no one_. They don't _exist_, Maka. I don't know if you've realized it yet, but _we_'_re in your head, Maka._" She says with a 'duh' expression. "Besides, the images may have been fake, but the rush wasn't. The feelings were real."

"They were diluted by insanity."

"The insanity is the cause of those feelings."

"Exactly."

She shakes her head and rubs her temple. "Wow, you are so stupid. I think I had a little too much fun in here."

"Yeah, I think you did."

She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. "Why don't you understand that I'm only trying to help you?"

"Because you've only hurt her, you worthless piece of garbage." Kid cuts in. I glance back at him and he meets my eyes, anger and frustration shining brightly in his eyes. I continue to stare at him and then he sighs and takes a step back.

"Aw, Him, you really broke my heart."

I snap my head to her. "Shut it."

She smirks, the tears long gone. "So what do you want to do? Duke it out? _Mano a mano_? Just you and me? Final battle style?"

I close my eyes and feel my arms tingle. I hear Kid's breath hitch behind me. I open my eyes and smile sweetly. "I don't know about hand to hand, but blade to neck works for me."

She 'tsk's me. Her blades mimic mine."It's a little cliché wouldn't you agree?"

I shrug. "I don't know. I've always been a fan of clichés."

She chuckles and crouches into a fighting position. "Doesn't matter to me. I just need to break your spirit, whether you're conscienceless or guilt-ridden."

I mimic her position, only making sure to keep the weight off of my feet. "Bring it on, Nessie."

She growls and lunges forward, but the years of practice with Soul haven't totally abandoned me. I raise my arm and push against her, forcing her to jump back or have her eyes gouged out. "Don't you just love this, Maka? The rushing of the blood through your veins as you attack me?"

I deflect yet another attack and then swing my arm at her, just barely cutting her cheek. She pulls away with a hiss and raises a hand to her cheek. She smears the blood as she does this this before licking her hand. "Aren't you just so thirsty, Maka? For blood? The blood of your opponents?"

I take a short, quick breaths. The entire world is blurring, focusing only on Ness. I my head is pounding, my heart is throbbing, I feel adrenaline shoot through my veins. I run forward, Ness barely has time to raise her arms to block me and I end up chipping a blade with the force I put into it. She yelps and falls to the ground, still blocking me. I push down as hard as I can, enjoying the look of pain on her face, savoring her whimpers and cries.

But then she looks up at me. "You feel it, don't you Maka? The thrill, it's back. Just like with Him."

_His eyes reflect horror and fear as he quivers on the floor, his mouth open in a gargled scream as he chokes on his own blood. His suit torn apart and the word 'Nothing' written in his blood on his stomach. Him was always too neat, too clean-cut.  
_

"Just like He."

_His hair dyed red as he hangs upside down, blood pouring down from his feet, his arms marred with bite marks and his mouth open only to reveal bloody gums. He needed to know how dangerous teeth were. Especially teeth like his.  
_

"And It."

_His eyes gone, and mouth sewn shut. The grimace permanently stuck on his face. It was always too loud, It needed to learn to just listen for a change.  
_

"She and Her."

_Bound together. One with her tongue taken out and the other with her ears torn off. Both a bloody mess and seemingly alive with eyes wide. They weren't. She was always talking crap. Her tongue needed to be cleaned thoroughly. And Her was always eavesdropping on everything.  
_

"Girl and Boy."

_Pitied by their tormentor, she'd only tied them to chairs and slit their wrists, leaving them to bleed out slowly. Their screams had echoed through her mind. Ringing like bells. Music to her ears._

"And the saddest part is, in comparison, you were soft on them. You went through years of agony in three weeks time, and yet you still allowed them to die. Why is that, Maka?" Ness questioned, her mouth in a wide grin. "Was it to see the light fade from their eyes? Was it because the promise of death made the journey for them even more horrifying?"

My cheeks hurt. My eyes burn. My stomach's cramping. Who's laughing? What's there to laugh about? Someone's calling me. I'm busy, why are they calling me right now?

She looks at me with challenging eyes and a triumphant smirk. "Do it, I. Kill me. End it. Burn the memory of my death into your mind. Be proud, rejoice in your first real kill."

Her blades disappear and mine immediately sink into her, through her arms and into her chest, releasing the sweet black substance everywhere. Blood pours out of her mouth.

And I realize it.

Oh no.

No.

No, no, no, no, no.

NO!

... I'm laughing.

I enjoyed it.


	27. Author's Note for Needs

Well, the battle with Ness... was really dumb and dragged out.

But some of you seemed to like it, so I guess that's good!

Now some of you might remember me mentioning something about soul mates and how every shinigami has one so that when they meet them, their soul mate won't live a normal human life span and break the reaper's heart. It's been hinted that Maka is his soul mate, and (Spoiler Alert) this is very true.

Now, I also hinted that Lord Death had been keeping girls from his son for this very reason, only because his own soul mate had died and broken his heart. His soul mate had been killed, and we know this because the only natural death of the soul mate would be of age, and the whole soul mate thing is designed so that when the reaper finally dies, only then will his mate die and then both are spared the heart ache.

Now, I am determined to write this out and finally come up with an ending where the two of them are only a little less than sane and, you know, I'm the sucker for happy ever after endings. So, I have set up a poll to determine whether I should write a sequel, or just continue in this same story. And also, I only MIGHT call it RAINBOW SPARKLZ. If I'm in a crazy mood when I write it :D

I encourage you to vote, because if I don't get ten votes on one of them, I will not be updating any time soon. This story will never have an ending.

So, I'm aware that maybe there aren't enough people for ten vote, and to that I say: Get your friends, your followers, people you read to read this story!

If you 3 Needs, you will do this for me :D

Please!

I love you all for reading and I am so appreciative of all the reviews and support I've been getting, even when I bash my own work. All of you are really amazing and I could not be happier that one of my stories is so successful. Even if it's really not that popular, Needs _is_ my most liked story, and it makes me really happy every time I see a new review. Thank you all so much and please vote!

Heehee, you get three votes :) Choose wisely.

I only did that so you could insult me and choose rainbow sparklz and still have a say in the future of this fic.

Okay, well, sorry that it's not a real update, and sorry for being a hard ass, but thank you for everything!

SMILES!

PEACE OFF!- I don't own that... Toby does.

(By the way, what is up with disclaimers? It's a fan fiction website where you aren't ALLOWED to write about anything that doesn't belong to you. Of course you won't own anything but the words you write! Well, mini-rant over. Byez!)


End file.
